Private life of Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson
by Miss Shirley
Summary: L'évolution de la relation entre Holmes et Watson .
1. Chapitre 1

**Il était tard lorsque je rentrai ****à**** notre appartement en ce mois de février 1896. Si j'aurais su que j'allais être témoin d'une scène qui me bouleverserait tant, je puis assurer le Lecteur que je ne serais jamais rentré à cette heure-ci. Mais je m'égare, je vais tenter de perdre cette mauvaise habitude comme la qualifie mon ami de commencer par la fin. **

**J'entrai dans le vestibule fatigué par ma journée à mon cabinet, fatigue aggravée par le temps glacial de Londres en cette époque de l'année. On ne pouvait y voir ****à**** deux mètres devant ****à cause du brouillard épais****. Mme Hudson avec sa sollicitude habituelle vint me décharger de mes affaires et alors qu'elle accrocha mon manteau, je montai les escaliers. **

**Je reconnu la voix de Holmes dans le salon, son ton était calme mais plus sévère qu'a son habitude, quand à la seconde, même en l'ayant si peu entendu, je reconnu la voix de son frère Mycroft Holmes , voix plus grave et plus forte que son frère cadet. Je m'approchai plus près de la porte puis alors que j'avais décidéde monter dans ma chambre laissant les frères Holmes entre eux****,**** j'entendis qu'on prononça mon nom. Surpris je redescendis la première marche discrètement et me plaça derrière la porte en étant le plus silencieux possible connaissant la ouï fine de mon ami****.**

**Je vais tenter de rendre compte de la discussion, qui je peux avouer en toute honnêté fut une des plus désagréable qu'on m'ait donné d'écouter****.**

**« **** Allons bon Sherlock, peux- tu au moins essayer d'entendre ce que je dis ? »**

**« J'ai entendu mais je ne vois pas où se trouve ****ton intérêt dans l'affaire »**

**« Mon intérêt****? N'est-ce pas l'intérêt de tout frère de protéger son frère cadet ****»**

**« Si ce n'est qu****e cela, sache alors que j'ai pris en compte ta sollicitude »**

**« Sherlock crois-tu que tu peux t'amuser de cela ? Ton arrogance n'a pas de place dans une telle discussion. Le docteur sera peut-être plus lucide face à ma proposition et aura l'humilité de l'accepter**** »**

**« Mycroft ! »**

**Dieu cette voix, j'en eu des frissons, mon ami n'était pas homme ****à**** élever le ton, il savait manier les mots afin de donner l'impression qu'il voulait donner donc quel fut mon ****étonnement**** que son ton soit dur envers son frère.**

**« ****Que croyais-tu Sherlock ? Qu'à notre ****époque**** deux hommes peuvent continuer ****à**** vivre ensemble alors qu'ils ont dépassé la trentaine. Sois réaliste ! Le Docteur est un homme banale mais honnête donc je pense que lui offrir un cabinet dans un des quartiers le plus select serait une récompense à la hauteur de ses services rendues »**

**« De ces services ****rendues, est ce que tu t'entend parler ? Que crois-tu qu'il soit ? Ai la décence de ne pas répondre ****à**** cette question. Garde ta proposition pour toi, mon frère, je ne permettrais pas ****à**** quiconque de décider de la manière dont je vis et encore moins de la manière dont Watson doit vivre****. »**

**« Tu essayes de gagner du temps mais nous savons que d'ici peu tout ceux-ci ne sera que souvenir Mon cher frère la solitude est notre seule compagne en ce bas monde, d'autant plus pour notre famille. Il t'a laissé une fois, il le refera et tu le sais autant que moi. ****»**

**« Je ne te ****raccompagne pas tu sauras trouver ton chemin****»**

**« ****Parles lui de ma proposition et nous verrons bien ****»**

**« ****Je crois de ne pas avoir ****à**** me donner cette peine, Watson ouvrez la porte afin que mon frère puisse nous quitter »**

**Je sursautai et ouvrit la porte presque honteux d'****être**** pris. Le frère ainé jeta un dernier regard à son frère et fit un hochement de tête en me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je crus voir un sourire dessiné ses lèvres mais je ne suis sûr de rien.**

**Holmes se mit dos ****à**** moi et sembla perdu dans la contemplation de la rue. Je fermai la porte et resta planté sans détacher mon regard de mon ami. Je connaissais par cœur ce profil mince et grand d'une élégance féline et toujours habillé d'une redingote noire. Je ne sus r****éellement pas comment entamer ****un dialogue surtout que je ne pouvais que remarquer sa sombre humeur.**

**« **** Holmes****… »**

**« J'espère que ce cela ne deviendra pas une mauvaise habitude d'écouter aux portes »**

**« ****Je m'en excuse, j'ai entendu mon nom et la curiosité a guidé mes pas »**

**Holmes se retourna vers moi puis se dirigea vers la cheminée pour prendre une de ses pipes.**

**« ****Pouvons-nous parler de la discussion que vous avez eu avec votre frère****? »**

**Il jeta énergiquement l'allumette dans le feu et s'appuya sur la cheminée en fumant.**

**« ****Pourquoi ? Voulez-vous accepter son offre****?****» **

**Je tentai de ne pas faire attention ****à**** la douleur que me provoqua ses mots et me rapprocha de lui**

**« ****Non mais si pour une raison quelconque je suis contraint ****à**** partir, je le ferais »**

**Holmes me scruta un instant et Lecteur je ne sus la teneur de ses pensées mais je recula instinctivement face ****à**** la force de son regard mais l'instant d'après il redevint aussi calme qu'a l'accoutumé. Sa voix se fit aussi maitrisée qu'a l'ordinaire**

**« Donc vous souhaitez partir ?** **»**

**Je fus horrifié par ces mots.**

**« ****Non ! Bien sûr que non ! ****»**

**« ****Alors il n'est plus nécessaire d'en parler Watson****,**** maintenant que diriez-vous de prendre notre dîner ? Vous semblez épuisée par votre journée. ****»**

**Alors qu'il se leva pour s'assoir sur une des chaises proche de la table du salon, je pris mon courage et lui dit d'une voix calme****.**

**« Holmes, il vous arrive de vous comporter comme un enfant, ainsi je ne ferais pas attention ****à**** vos remarques, si pour une raison ou pour une autre, ma présence peut vous causer du tort et avoir des conséquences sur votre travail alors vous savez bien que la décision de partir serait une évidence " **

**J'avais dit ****à**** cela en le regardant dans les yeux, en me montrant déterminé mais d'une voix calme qui je savais avait pour vertu de calmer Holmes lorsqu' il été particulièrement nerveux. Son regard devint impatient, je savais qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que je m'oppose ****à**** lui aussi fermement mais j'étais décidé pour son bien à franchir les lignes que nous nous étions délimités.**

**Il se leva et regarda à nouveaux quelque seconde par la fenêtre comme il lui arrivait de le faire lorsqu'il réfléchissait puis il se retourna : Lecteur quel regard il me lança, empreint d'une nervosité que je n'avais jamais vu même dans les affaires les plus compliquées et dangereuses. Peut-être dois-je préciser ****à nouveau ****la signification du terme « nervosité » pour éviter toute confusion. La nervosité de Holmes qui n'a aucun lien avec l'angoisse ou un quelconque sentiment s'en rapprochant est plutôt physique, lorsqu'il a une telle énergie presque maladive que tout son corps et son esprit est tendu pour trouver le fin mot d'une énigme. C'est une chose presque inquiétante en le fait qu'il perd tout équilibre de vie mais elle avait contribué ****à**** la réussite de beaucoup de ses affaires****.**

**Il me dit d'un ton agacé **

**« ****Est cela votre souhait de partir****? ****»**

**Puis se rapprochant de moi il me dit d'une voix plus sévère et en haussant le ton****.**

**« ****Est cela votre amitié Watson, partir dès que quelque chose ne vous convient pas ? Ai-je eu raison de placer toute ma confiance en vous, de ne jamais douter de vous, de vous considérer comme mon ami ?** **»**

**Je sentais tout mon ****être**** inquiet, presque tremblant de ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés auparavant, de cette amitié dont il n'avait jamais parlé. J'avais cru que Holmes me considérait comme une simple habitude, un meuble qu'on ne remarque pas mais pourtant qu'on sent la présence. Je ne pouvais rien répondre car j'étais troublé, ma gorge sèche et j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de voix. **

**Il continua en faisant des gestes nerveux, je vis dans ses yeux reflétaient une fébrilité que je n****'avais**** que rarement vu auparavant **

**« Est-ce une preuve d'amitié que de partir lorsqu'un ami a besoin de vous****? Ne prenez pas cela comme excuse de me sauver malgré moi car je n'en ai nul besoin alors dites que vous voulez partir de votre propre volonté car vous ne supportez plus mes manies mais ne vous servez pas d'une discussion entre mon frère et moi. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, je crois que je peux exiger de vous la vérité Watson ****»**

**Il me regarda attendant une réaction de moi, je tentai de remettre mes idées en place et ne put que prononcer son nom après quelque que instant de silence****.**

**"Holmes " **

**Je me tus et m'assit, pourquoi n'avais-je pas la force de partir ? Tout d'un coup j'eu la réponse, car il avait -pour l'instant - besoin de moi et savoir cela pouvait pour certain n'être rien mais pour moi cela signifiait beaucoup de la part de Holmes et du grand génie qu'il était. Il n'était pas Homme ****à**** se dévoiler de la sorte : c'était un homme de science et il voulait que l'on se souvienne de lui comme étant cela, il voulait montrer aux autre que même dans sa vie privée il n'était qu'Homme de Science. Pourtant ne venait il pas de me dire qu'****à**** ses yeux, j'avais une certaine importance, que cela le toucherais si je décidais de déménager. **

**Lorsque je relevai mes yeux pour le poser sur lui, je vis qu'il n'avait pas bougé de place mais que ses yeux, son corps ne reflétaient que l'impatience.**

**Je décidai de parler et dit d'une voix touchée que je tentai tant bien que mal ****à**** maitriser.**

**"Holmes si vous me dites que je puis vous ****être d'une aide quelconque,**** que malgré mon rôle modeste dans vos affaire je vous suis d'une utilité, alors tant que cela n'est pas mal pour vous, cela serait un grand plaisir que de pouvoir rester prés de vous en tant que collègue et ami " **

**Je vis ce que je cru ****être**** du soulagement mais pour ****être**** plus objectif, je dirais que le calme était revenu en Holmes. Il se rapprocha de moi, je me levai pour tentait d'effacer les restes de mon trouble à cet instant Holmes m'effleura l'épaule pour me signifier qu'il souhaitait que je reste assis. J'obéis sentant mon corps pris d'une étrange sensation.**

**Il se mit en face de moi en s'appuyant sur la table, son visage commençait ****à**** être enveloppé par la fumée de sa pipe. Il avait l'air perdu dans d'étranges pensées puis son attention se posa sur moi et il sourit presque tristement. Sa voix me parut lointaine lorsqu'il parla**

**« Quel étrange vision j'aurais eu en vous voyant avec vos bagages sur le seuil de notre porte, rien que d'y penser j'en ressens de l'horreur mon ami. Quant aux discours de mon frère je tiens ****à**** préciser certains détails pour clôturer définitivement la chose. »**

**J'attendais patiemment alors qu'il sembla mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées **

**« Mon frère est un homme d'Etat comme vous le savez et il est peu dire que son image est d'une première importance dans le monde sans pitié qu'est la politique mais admettons aussi car il est mon frère que mon cas lui apporte pour d'autre raison, il est homme ****à être obéi**** mais je ne suis pas homme ****à**** obéir Watson comme vous le savez. Nos vies n'est l'affaire de personne et encore moins de mon frère. Les rumeurs et l'opinion de la bonne société ne m'intéresse en rien sinon je n'aurais pas créé mon métier. Comprenez-vous****? »**

**Je hochai la tête, son visage se détendis et son sourire devint sincère, il prit un siège près de moi**

**« ****Mais je sais que vous avez un métier, une clientèle, des exigences ****à**** laquelle vous devez obéir ****»**

**Je souris ****à**** mon tour **

**« ****Je crains de ne pas ****être**** aussi libre que vous ****»**

**« ****Votre réputation c'est de cela dont il est question****? ****»**

**Je ne pus qu'acquiescer.**

**« ****Mais je suis un ****être****égoïste****, mon cher Watson donc je crains que vos inquiétude ne soient pas les miennes. Je vous ai déjà parlé de céder votre cabinet pour ****être**** entièrement disponible pour mes cas »**

**Je souris plus qu'amusé qu'agacé par sa volonté de me mettre entièrement ****à**** sa disposition mais j'avais toujours voulu garder une part d'indépendance et je craignais devenir fou en restant auprès de lui toute la journée.**

**« Et vous savez qu'il en est hors de question »**

**Il fit un mouvement de tête aucunement irrité à mon étonnement et je crus voir dans son regard une promesse pour l'avenir. Il posa un instant sa main sur mon épaule et se releva au moment où la porte s'ouvrit avec Mme Hudson et notre diner. Elle déposa rapidement le plateau **

**« ****Mr Holmes, veuillez m'excuser, j'avais ****à**** peine détourné le regard que le bon docteur était monté à l'étage ****»**

**Holmes s'assis et servis **

**« Ce n'est rien Mme Hudson, n'en parlons plus »**

**Elle me jeta un regard bienveillant et sortit aussitôt.**

**« ****Alors comme cela vous aviez voulu garder la porte »**

**Holmes ****éteignit**** sa pipe****.**

**« Je connais votre curiosité et il était évident que ****malgré le grand respect que vous portez à la vie privée, je savais que vous ne pourriez-vous empêcher d'écouter aux portes. »**

**Je souris et commença ****à**** manger. C'est ainsi que la soirée laissa place à la quiétude que je pensais avoir bien mérité.**

**Je crains qu'à l'époque je n'eus pas assez de recul pour voir que cet évènement deviendrait le début d'une longue liste. Sincèrement je ne peux dire si mon ami prit conscience de quelque chose dans la discussion avec son frère ou dans ma réaction qui suivit mais je sais juste que petit à petit notre vie changea. Si j'avais su l'avenir aurais-je quitté Holmes ? Je ne le sais pas mais je le crains. Je n'ai guère confiance en moi pour m'assurer de mon comportement.**

**J'ai fait l'erreur d'oublier que lorsqu'on vie avec Mr Sherlock Holmes rien n'est question de hasard et que lorsque celui-ci a une idée dans la tête rien ne pourra lui en détourner. Pas même, je le crains, l'humble ami que je suis.**


	2. Chapter 2

Quand mon ami Monsieur Sherlock Holmes était dans une de à ses humeurs noires, je n'exagère pas Lecteur, en affirmant que les nerfs de Madame Hudson et moi-même étaient misent à rude épreuve. Lorsqu'il était dans un tel état, lui parler équivalait à parler à un mur. Il restait allongé dans le sofa ou dans son lit durant des jours entiers à fumer, plongé dans une de ses rêveries sans qu'un seul mot ne traverse ses lèvres.

De telle humeurs étaient dû à l'absence d'affaire intéressantes et en-là résidait le problème. A cette époque Holmes avait assez de réputation pour recevoir plusieurs affaires dans la semaine mais il lui arrivait, pour être honnête, très souvent de les refuser toutes au motif de leur banalités. Ainsi de nombreuses personnes, dont je tairais le nom par soucis de discrétion, reçurent comme réponse à leur demande un refus ferme. Certains de ses clients avaient une place élevée dans notre société, homme de pouvoir, homme riche ou encore homme influent, ainsi lorsque ceux-ci tentèrent de lui faire changer d'avis en argumentant par le paiement d'honoraires plus élevé, l'attitude de mon ami passa de l'ennui à la froideur glaciale la plus extrême. Il aimait dire, lorsqu'il s'en donna la peine, que son travail avait une rémunération propre représentait par la solution du problème : « L'art pour l'art »

Mais je m'égare, lorsque mon ami étaient dans de telle humeurs, Madame Hudson malgré son courage téméraire n'osait entrer plus de deux fois dans notre salon le même jour. Notre logeuse était une femme d'une nature douce et avec une grande sollicitude mais elle savait se montrer d'une dureté effrayante face à certains clients qui n'avaient pas la patience d'attendre l'autorisation de mon ami pour entrer dans notre salon et j'ai encore en mémoire certaines rencontres qui fut bruyantes et intempestives. Je sus plus tard que du sang écossais coulait dans ses veines et je compris la raison d'un tel caractère. Toutefois comme je l'ai souvent dit, elle n'était pas femme à s'opposer à l'avis de Holmes, elle le respectait et avait un comportement révérencieux envers lui. Holmes m'a souvent dit après avoir railler le sexe faible que les femmes ont la faculté de sentir ce que nous homme, nous ne pouvons voir, il parlait d'intuition féminine. Je ne sais si c'est l'intuition de Madame Hudson au sujet de Holmes mais elle sut comment se comporter avec lui pour ne pas lui faire perdre patience et le mette en colère. Je prendrais l'exemple, pour en finir, les fois où notre logeuse s'était mise en tête de nettoyer notre appartement de fond en comble et comme toute écossaise qui se respecte, elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, rien n'était laissé au hasard et notre présence n'était guère la bienvenue.

Pourtant un jour, Holmes avait décidé qu'il n'en avait que faire, voulant passer sa journée à terminer une de ses expériences et l'écriture d'une monographie. Je crus que notre logeuse ne pouvait qu'abdiquer au vu du ton ferme de mon ami, qui n'acceptait aucune discussion. Pourtant, alors que j'avais décidé de mon plein gré de laisser l'appartement au bon soin de Madame Hudson, je n'avais pas fait plusieurs mètres dans la rue que Holmes me rejoignant la mine refrogner et en marmonnant. Je lui jetai un sourire amusé et il me répondit par une des répliques acerbes « Ah quelles créatures que sont ces femmes, elles et leur lubies !»

Voilà comment par moment notre très chère logeuse arriva à ses fins avec le grand détective alors que d'autre ne pouvait le faire fléchir.

Maintenant revenons aux humeurs de mon ami. Pendant ces jours, car ses humeurs pouvaient durer des jours ou des semaines, je le surveillai du coin de l'œil. Je ne peux qu'affirmer que l'état dépressif de mon ami me mettait moi-même dans une humeur tendue. Il lui arrivait de ne pas m'adresser la parole pendante plusieurs jours et d'à peine prendre conscience de ma présence. Il allait de sa chambre au salon récupérer du tabac lorsqu'il n'en avait plus et la fut les seuls moments où je pouvais le voir. Un après-midi, alors que je rentrais tôt de mon cabinet, je fus accueilli par une Madame Hudson à bout de nerf et dans un état d'agitation inhabituelle.

« Allons bon Docteur, cela ne peut continuer entre les coups tirés au mur et les horribles son qu'il fait avec son violon, je n'en peux plus. Et voilà qu'il s'est enfermé depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il est dans une telle humeur que je n'ose aller le déranger à nouveau »

J'avoue que rien dans le récit de Madame Hudson ne m'inquiétais par habitude mais lorsqu'elle m'eut dit qu'il s'était enfermer dans le salon, je courus à l'étage. Je tentai plusieurs fois d'ouvrir la porte du salon mais impossible, je l'appelai mais je ne reçus aucune réponse. Je passais donc et ce fut la seule, que je le fis, par sa chambre qui avait une porte connecté au salon.

Je fus surpris de la vision qu'on m'offrait : mon ami était allongé sur le sofa avec sa grâce habituelle, les yeux fermé et vêtu de sa chemise de chambre grise. Je m'approchai et ne put m'empêcher de sourire en le regardant ainsi. Il faisait froid en ce jours d'hiver et j'allai donc récupérer une des couvertures dans la chambre de Holmes alors que j'eu finis de le couvrir je vis ses lèvres prendre la forme d'un sourire et je reculai surpris en entendant sa voix pleinement éveillée.

« Allons bon mon cher Watson, votre sollicitude au sujet de mon bien être est toujours là malgré toutes ces années d'amitié »

Je pris le journal posé sur mon fauteuil pour me donner une consistance et éviter le regard perçant de mon ami.

« Toujours Holmes »

Il rit. Il n'était pas homme à rire et j'entendu de rare fois son rire. Son rire avait quelque chose de presque enfantin ce qui peut paraitre très contradictoire avec la nature de l'homme mais c'est l'unique vérité, le son était cristallin et ses yeux étaient animé par une lueur douce contrairement à d'habitude. Mais, je ne peux que concéder que la plupart du temps ses rires étaient moqueurs ou empreint d'une arrogance qui en agacé plus d'un.

Je crus entendre dans son rire à cet instant, les résonnances d'un rire moqueur et je lui tournai le dos presque vexé. Holmes soupira et s'esclaffa.

« Tous les crimes ont perdu de leur ingéniosité, où est donc cette intelligence criminelle qui peuplait notre ville ?»

Puis il s'esclaffa d'une manière théâtrale comme il le faisait souvent.

« Ah Londres ! Traitresse ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire amusé par son comportement puis il referma ses yeux et murmura.

« Mais heureusement j'ai mon très cher Watson, que ferais-je sans vous mon ami ? »

Je me retournai et lui jeta un mauvais regard sentant dans son ton de la dérision et de l'amusement à mes dépens, chose que je n'apprécié guère et encore moins sur un tel sujet que l'amitié.

« Cela suffit Holmes »

Il se rassit laissant tomber la couverture et m'observa sans détacher ses yeux des miens.

«Qui y a-t-il donc ? Vous me reprochez sans cesse d'être une machine intellectuel sans sentiments et d'agir aussi froidement et voilà que maintenant je vous montrer mon ressenti vous vous irrité »

« J'ai dit ça suffit, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos jeux de mots. »

Il se tut et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le sofa.

« Cela ne peut continuer ainsi, comprenez Holmes, cela fait près de trois semaines que vous n'avez pas quittez notre appartement. Tout cela n'est ni sain pour vous ni pour ceux qui vivent en ce lieu »

« Vous parlez de vous »

« De Madame Hudson aussi »

« Mais aussi de vous »

Je m'assis sur un des fauteuils proches du canapé.

« Oui je parle de moi, je suis lasse Holmes de vous voir de la sorte. Il y'a près d'une dizaine d'affaires où on vous sollicite et vous les avez toutes refusées sans aucun ménagement »

Holmes tourna sa tête vers moi.

« Je choisis mes affaires et celle-ci ne sont en aucune façon des cas, les affaires de mœurs emplit de bassesse ne m'intéresse en rien »

« Holmes, votre santé.. »

« Est une chose pour laquelle vous avez le plus grand intérêt mais je n'en porte aucun »

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et je cru reconnaitre cette lueur de rêverie qui les animer, je savais exactement ce que cela pouvait signifier. Je m'approchai de lui d'un pas ferme et vis une chose étincelait légèrement sous son fauteuil, je m'abaissai pour la ramasser.

« Holmes ! Qu'est ce... »

« La même que d'habitude, sept pourcent, vous ne voulez toujours pas essayer, je m'en douter aussi. »

Je posai la seringue sur la table. Tout mon être était en proie à une colère, toutes ces années à tenter de le désintoxiquer et voilà qu'à la première occasion il remettait cela. J'étais aussi déçu je pensais que notre discussion d'il y'a un deux mois avait suffi à le convaincre enfin.

« Allons bon Watson ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil. »

Puis voyant que je ne voulais pas le regarder, il se leva d'un bond empreint d'une énergie que je ne lui crus pas capable, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et chercha des allumettes.

« Vous savez que il est vitale pour moi d'avoir une activité, je dis bien vitale, la monotonie ronge mon esprit, je ne suis qu'homme à résoudre des énigmes et ces derniers jours fut d'une banalité effarante à me rendre malade à juste titre »

« Cela n'excuse pas que vous mettez en danger un tel esprit »

Il sourit amusé en retournant vers moi.

« Auriez vous des allumettes mon ami, je ne trouve pas l'autre paquet »

Je lui tendis et je continuai

« Si au moins vous vouliez prendre un tant soit peu sur vous au lieu de vous laisser aller dans un tel état physique et morale »

Il alluma sa cigarette et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Je vis son regard reprendre sa lueur habituelle de vivacité preuve que les effets de la prise de drogue s'estompaient. On frappa a la porte, je me levai rapidement en me rappelant que j'avais oublié de déverrouillé la porte du salon. Madame Hudson nous apporta de quoi nous revigorer et je lui en étais reconnaissante de son intention n'ayant pas eu le temps de déjeuner.

Elle jeta un regard à Holmes où y étaient mêlé l'inquiétude et l'hésitation puis nous quitta. Alors que je dégustai mon thé tout en lisant le journal, Holmes me dit

« Nous pourrions ce soir voir Miler »

Je fus surpris d'entendre un tel nom que je ne connaissais pas.

« Miler » répétais-je bêtement

Il hocha la tête et but une gorgée de thé.

« Je ne connais pas de Miler »

« Je pensais vous l'avoir déjà présenter mais j'ai dû commettre une erreur. »

Il sourit, reposa sa tasse et laissa sa tête reposé sur sa main laissant la fumée de cigarette l'entourait.

« C'est un ami d'université, je l'ai connu à la même époque que Trevor dont je vous ai déjà parlé. »

Je hochai la tête me rappelant parfaitement du jour où Holmes m'avait parlé de cette connaissance.

« Une de vos première enquête »

Il sourit paresseusement en fumant sa cigarette.

« Oui, quand à Miler, Edward Miler, il possède un grand restaurant chic dans le grand Londres. Il était destiner à une carrière d'avocat mais il changea d'avis et voulu se lancer dans les affaires. »

Il se leva pris une feuille et griffonna quelque chose puis appela Madame Hudson, au bout de la seconde fois on entendit les pas de notre logeuse monter les escaliers, Holmes alla à la porte l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et bloqua la vue du salon.

« Ah Madame Hudson veuillez envoyer le garçon de l'épicier pour qu'il envoie le plus rapidement possible ce télégramme »

« Ce garnement »

« fera parfaitement l'affaire, merci Madame Hudson »

Puis il ferma la porte sans attendre de réponse et reposa son regard sur moi. J'étais habitué à son comportement alors je réussi à garder mon calme, il continua avec son flegme habituel.

« Miler est un homme intelligent et sociable je pense que vous l'apprécierez grandement.»

La manière dont il me décrit cet homme me surprit , il n'était pas habituellement à s'étaler sur les qualités des autres et j'avais toujours cru que Victor Trevor avait été son seule ami pendant ses études puisque Holmes n'était pas homme à se faire des amis ayant une nature solitaire. Mais j'étais très curieux comme à mon habitude lorsqu'il est question de son passé.

« Et à quelle heure sommes - nous attendu ? »

Il sortit sa montre gousset.

« J'ai prévenu que nous arriverons à vingt heure, ce qui nous laisse deux heures à nous »

Le trajet qui nous emmena au restaurant fut silencieux, je crus par moment apercevoir ici et là des sourires de la part de mon ami mais aussitôt ils disparaissaient donc je ne fus sûr de rien.

Le restaurant était comme je me l'étais imaginé, grand et cossu, toutes les tables étaient occupées par la haute aristocratie de notre pays. Au centre de la salle, un immense chandelier avec des cristaux brillant éblouissait l'endroit. Alors que nous arrivions devant la réception, un homme s'avança vers nous en souriant.

« Holmes ! »

Holmes se retourna et lui gratifia d'un sourire.

« Miler »

Ils se serrèrent la main et je vis que la poigne était ferme et chaleureuse de la part de Miler qui ensuite porta son attention sur moi.

« Oh et vous devez être le Docteur Wilson »

Je gardai mon sourire en lui serrant la main qu'il m'offrait

« Docteur Watson et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer »

« Moi de même, pardonnez mon erreur, Holmes pourrait vous dire que j'ai des difficultés à me souvenir des noms »

Puis il reposa le regard sur Holmes.

« Quand j'ai vu le télégramme je n'y croyais pas, je t'ai vu si rarement ces derniers années »

Holmes garda son sourire.

« J'ai était assez occupé ces dernières années »

« J'ai cru comprendre cela et je ne peux qu'avouer que je suis un grand lecteur de vos récits Docteur »

« Je suis heureux que vous les appréciez, mais je ne peux pas en dire de même de certaine personne »

Je lançai un regard à Holmes qui haussa les épaules. Miler tapa dans ses mains en s'esclaffant

« Mais je suis impoli à vous laisser ainsi debout, j'ai réservé une table pour vous »

Nous le suivîmes. Je vais tenter de décrire Miler le plus exactement possible mais cela est assez simple puisqu'il m'a fait une forte impression. C'est un homme qui dégage une confiance en soi, son regard est rieur, ses manières élégantes, il a le sens de l'humour et je dirais même qu'il apprécie rire au dépens des autres, il fait partie de ces hommes pour qui les ragots sont sources d'amusement. Il est agréable à regarder, il a dû être un fin athlète durant sa jeunesse car ses épaules sont bien bâti et son corps encore tonique.

Nous étions à peine installés que notre hôte se remit à parler en posant une main négligente sur l'épaule de mon ami.

« Tu t'es donc servis de ce truc que tu faisais à l'université pour vivre »

« Et je vois que ton restaurant marche très bien »

Miler nous sourit fièrement, fierté qui résonnait aussi dans sa voix.

« Je ne peux pas me plaindre, il n y'a pas une journée où une seule table soit libre. Docteur vous a-t-il raconté ses affaires de l'université ?

« Malheureusement non, je n'en connais que très peu »

Miler rit ce qui ne fut pas du gout de Holmes car il lui jeta un regard qui avait perdu de sa chaleur.

« Et bien vous ratez des choses parce que certains sont excellentes, tenez celle du style plume volé »

Je lançai un regard interloqué à Holmes qui reposa un regard ennuyé sur moi.

« Histoire en somme banale même si certains détails avaient quelques intérêts »

Miler commença à raconter

« Un stylo plume d'un étudiant de cinquième année avait été volé. C'était un cadeau de son père qui valait aux bas mots dans les deux-cent livres étant unique au monde car fait par une maison d'orfèvre à Paris à ce que nous sûmes ensuite. Nous étions en troisième année à l'époque si je ne me trompe pas. Je me rappelle que l'étudiant avait crié au scandale, beaucoup d'étudiant s'étaient mis à sa recherche, fouillant chaque chambre mais en vain. Holmes ne s'intéressa pas tout de suite à l'affaire »

« Un vol est souvent signe d'ennui » précisa Holmes.

Je souri amusé au commentaire de Holmes puis voyant que Miler s'étaient arrêté de raconté son récit pour me jeter un regard, gêné je lui demandai de reprendre.

«Et bien l'étudiant commença à tomber dans un état de quasi dépression. Lui qui était de nature enjoué devint renfermé et triste. Son père en personne, connu comme un homme au bon cœur et qui avait toujours chouchouté son fils étant son unique fils, lorsqu'il le vit ainsi lui proposa à ce qu'on raconta, de lui offrir le même stylo, mais le fils refusa car le stylo perdu avais acquis une valeur sentimental. Alors son père lui fit un chèque de la même somme du stylo »

« Etrange n'est-ce pas ? » dit Holmes sur un ton amusé

« Personne ne vint à en redire et c'est au moment que l'on crut que l'histoire serait clos que Holmes la réouvra de la manière la plus incroyable en retrouvant le stylo »

Surpris je regardai Holmes avec de grand yeux.

« Allons bon et pourquoi l'avoir retrouvé après seulement tout ce temps Holmes ?» demandais-je

Holmes ne répondis rien mais sourit et ce fut Miler qui donna une réponse.

« Il nous expliqua après qu'il avait déduit de je ne sais même plus quel élément et du comportement de l'étudiant que tout ceux-ci n'était qu'un leurre pour tromper son père. Holmes avait appris qu'il avait parié dans des combats de boxe et avait perdu plusieurs centaines de livres n'ayant pas osé tout avouer à son père, il avait trouvé cela comme subterfuge pour payer ses dettes »

« Quelle incroyable affaire ! »

Holmes me jeta un rapide sourire et alors que j'allai demander des détails a Holmes, son ami me coupa dans mon élan.

« Nous parlons nous parlons mais je ne vous ai pas encore laissé commander »

Il fit un geste envers un homme qui dinait à une table plus loin.

« Je vous laisse choisir en paix, en tout cas c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir Holmes »

Puis nous fumes seuls. Je continuai d'observer Miler avec ses clients, il resta tout aussi agréable, gardant son sourire. Je ne peux qu'avouer ma surprise que ce genre d'homme exubérant et sans réserve ait pu être un ami de Holmes lui qui appréciait la solitude. Alors que cet homme aurait pu tout à fait m'être très agréable, il y'avait un je ne sais quoi que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer qui me déranger. La familiarité qu'il avait avec Holmes me titiller, je vivais avec lui depuis plusieurs années et il me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de poser ma main sur son épaule de manière si importune, de plus mon ami n'était pas homme aussi à accepter ce genre de comportement familier.

Alors que j'en étais à la dans mes pensées j'entendis que Holmes prononça mon nom. Je sorti de mes pensées et posa mon regard dans le sien.

« Vous n'avez pas quittez Miler des yeux depuis tout à l'heure, l'appréciez-vous ? »

Gêné je bus une gorgée de vin pour tenter de trouver mes mots.

« Il est votre ami »

Holmes sourit à ma réponse mais semblais ne pas vouloir s'en accommoder car il continua

« Ce n'est pas une réponse consistante, cela ne me dis en rien de quelle manière vous le percevez. J'ai toujours vu que vous saviez tout aussi bien que moi cernez les gens à la première vue alors qu'avez-vous vu en lui ? »

Je jouais un instant avec le verre en faisait tourner le vin à l'intérieur.

« Ma réponse était claire, il est votre ami, en tant que tel mon jugement à peu d'importance, la manière dont vous me l'avez décrite semble correspondre à la réalité »

« 'Mais ', ne prenez pas de chemin alambiqué avec moi Watson »

Son regard était à la fois malicieux et déterminé d'obtenir une réponse de ma part. Chose que je ne souhaitai pas donner car plus j'y pensais, plus je senti ce sentiment de mal l'aise s'installer. Holmes s'approcha vers moi mais je reculai jusqu'à être collé au dos de mon siège. Je ne voulais pas jouer pas dans le jeu de Holmes.

« Je désire commander maintenant »

Il sourit et ne me lâcha pas du regard alors que j'essayais de comprendre le nom des plats aussi compliqué et incompressible n'ayant pas l'habitude d'aller dans ce genre de restaurant select, après quelques instant le sourire de Holmes devint moqueur, il ne s'était même pas donner la peine d'ouvrir la carte. Lorsqu'on vint prendre notre commande je perdu patience et commanda la premier chose que je vis sur la carte et Holmes commanda avec je ne peux que l'avouer plus d'élégance.

Alors que Holmes allait parler, Miler revint vers nous.

« Vous devez être un homme patient pour vivre avec un homme tel que Holmes, je me rappelle déjà de l'étudiant excentrique qu'il était mais dites-moi, depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous »

« Huit ans» répondit Holmes sur un ton anodin

Je tentai de paraitre calme et de maitriser un tant soit peu la bouffé de chaleur du a la colère qui s'empara de moi.

« En réalité, treize ans »

Les yeux Miler clignotèrent un instant puis posa son regard sur Holmes puis sur moi, je lu de la gêne et presque de l'amusement dans son regard qui clôtura le sujet sur mon jugement de cet homme.

Holmes continua d'un ton léger qui ne me plaisait guère.

« Allons bon, le temps passe vite, je ne peux que faire confiance à Watson sur cette question-là »

Je lui jetai rapidement un mauvais regard qui ne passa pas inaperçue à l'hôte, les plats arrivèrent et Miler s'éclipsa pour nous laisser manger en paix disait-il.

Je commençai à toucher à mon plat sans jeter un regard à Holmes. Je tentais d'être indifférent et porta mon intention à ce qui nous entourait. A la moitié du repas, le cœur et l'envie n'y étais plus, j'avançai mon assiette signe que j'avais fini.

« Je fais l'effort de sortir avec vous ce soir et voilà que vous êtes muet. »

Je détachai un instant mon intention de la salle pour regarder Holmes puis revint à mon observation des autres clients.

« Vous inversez les rôles Watson »

Je ne répondis toujours rien décider à garder le silence face à Holmes. Je désirais rentrer à l'instant même ne voulant plus entendre parler de Miler ni retourner un jour dans ce restaurant. Je ne pense pas être homme qu'on peut blesser facilement et pourtant ce soir-là, je me sentis plus embarrassé que je n'avais jamais étais auparavant dans ma vie.

« Je souhaite rentrer Holmes si vous avez fini »

« Bien si c'est ce que vous souhaitez «

Il fit signe pour avoir l'addition mais Miler fut celui qui revint quelques instants plus tard. Il posa un instant son regard sur moi puis revint a Holmes pour lui parler d'une voix chaleureuse.

« Vous partez alors »

« Il semblerait que oui » répondit Holmes

Alors que Holmes sortait son portefeuille de sa poche intérieur, Miler posa sa main sur son bras.

« Allons bon, vous êtes mes invités et cela aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. »

Holmes sourit puis hocha la tête et se leva, je fis de même.

« Soit, c'était un plaisir Miler »

Ils se serrèrent les mains puis Miler se retournèrent vers moi et me tendis la sienne, je la pris et sentis quel athlète il avait dû être dans sa jeunesse à sa poigne ferme.

« J'espère aussi vous revoir Dr Wilson »

Avec le dernier reste de patience qu'il me restait je souris

« Dr Watson et c'était un plaisir de connaitre un ami d'université de Holmes »

Je lâchai sa main hocha puis sans porter un regard à Holmes je me dirigeai vers la sortie. La nuit était glaciale, Je hélai un cab et y entra rapidement pour attendre mon ami. Je pense que le Lecteur a droit à mon honnêteté, sinon ces écrits n'ont aucun intérêt et pourtant je ne saurais comment décrire les émotions qui m'envahissaient pendant les minutes d'attentes de Holmes. L'embarras, la colère et l'incompréhension étaient sans doute les sentiments qui me dominaient à cet instant pourtant j'étais décider à ne rien montrer a Holmes.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard et je ne posai pas un regard sur lui. Le trajet de retour fut silencieux ce qui ne fut pas un grand étonnement, Holmes n'était pas un homme bavard de nature, il était rare qu'il commençait une discussion alors que nous n'étions pas sur une affaire. Par moment, j'avais la sensation de sentir ces regard sur moi mais je ne voulus par vérifier car j'aurais dû pour cela poser mon regard sur lui.

Je sortis en premier du cab et monta à ma chambre situé à l'étage d'un pas rapide et discret car Madame Hudson devais dormir, il était près de dix heure passé. Je retirai mon manteau en le jetant sur ma chaise, puis ma veste et déboutonna ma chemise au niveau de mes poignets. Les rideaux étaient ouverts et la lumière de la lune traverser ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais et tenter de prendre du recul avec toutes les émotions qui m'envahissaient.

Puis je reculai et me laissa tomber sur le bord sur du lit. Holmes était un homme qui portais une grande importance à la précision, au détail de plus il se souvient de tout, d'une affaire qui remonte à des dizaines d'année à la manière dont est habillé Madame Hudson il y'a près d'une semaine. Il se fait un devoir de posséder une telle mémoire, cela faisait partie de son travail. Donc pourquoi ? Etait-ce réellement possible qu'il ne rappelle même pas de la date de notre colocation, du moment de notre rencontre alors que moi je me rappelle comme si elle était graver en moi.

Le lecteur doit sans doute penser et cela en partie à cause des remarquer de mon ami, que je suis un homme sentimental mais je pense que cela est exagéré. Lorsqu'on rencontre une personne qui a tant bouleversé notre vie il est normal de se souvenir du jour de notre rencontre.

Je me relevai sentant la frustration monter en moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais une si grosse affaire d'un tel détail. Car c'était un détail en réalité qu'importe s'il ne sait pas donner la peine de se souvenir de notre rencontre. Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'affecter autant ? Pourquoi je m'étais sentit embarrassé devant ce Miler, homme dont je ne connaissais absolument rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

J'avais évité toute discussion avec Holmes parce que je savais qu'à ma colère, il répondrait par la froideur et le calme, pire il me tournerait en ridicule de m'emporter pour un tel détail.

Je refermai lentement la fenêtre tentant de reculer toute ses pensées de mon esprit quand j'entendis un léger bruit derrière moi, je me retourna et vis Holmes à l'embrassure de la porte. Je fermai rapidement la fenêtre. J'étais surpris, Holmes ne monta jamais à ma chambre ou de très rare fois lorsque qu'un élément inattendu était survenu lors d'un cas. J'avais du mal à apercevoir son visage

« Holmes allez-vous bien ? Est-ce que vous avez une migraine ?»

Je cherchai ma trousse de médecin, chose assez difficile seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune alors que j'allai allumer ma lampe sur ma table de chevet, j'entendis son pas se rapprocher de moi.

« Rien de tel »

Je me retournai à l'intonation de sa voix et tenta de déceler l'expression de son visage pour comprendre la raison de sa venue à cette heure tardive. Je commençais à ressentir une nervosité dont je ne comprenais pas l'origine. Je pris sur moi pour maintenir une voix calme.

« Alors qu'est ce Holmes ? Il est dix heure passé »

« Vous êtes agité Watson et je souhaite comprendre la signification de votre comportement ce soir »

Je regardai au-dessus de son épaule, voyant la porte de ma chambre légèrement entre ouverte

« Madame Hudson dort, je pense que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour avoir une telle discussion avec vous »

Holmes se retourna ferma lentement la porte puis marcha quelque pas et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. J'étais surpris et ne sachant comment réagir à cela, je me mis dos à lui.

« Watson, il est de votre intérêt si vous voulez en finir au plus vite de répondre à ma question »

Je sentais une bouffée de colère prendre possession de mon être, je me retournai vers Holmes agacé par son calme et ses manières maitrisées.

« Comment pouvez-vous…Je n'arrive pas à y croire, vous, l'homme qui est capable de mémoriser les plus complexes formules de chimie vous tromper … »

« Alors c'est de cela dont il est question »

Je détournai mon regard de lui et m'assis à mon lit voulant mettre fin à la discussion.

Pendant un moment tout ne fut que calme et silence. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce sentiment que je ressentais à cause d'un détail, d'un chiffre qui en réalité n'était qu'une chose insignifiante. Je passai une main sur mon visage me sentant encore un peu énervé. Je relevai mon visage pour dire à Holmes de me laisser me reposer mais je fus surpris en le voyant poser un genou à terre devant moi et j'eu presque le soufflé coupé a cette soudaine proximité.

« 12 octobre 1881, treize ans et un mois »

Je le regardai stupéfait, ouvrit la poche pour la refermer. Je n'y croyais, je cherchais la réponse à mes questions dans les yeux de Holmes qui semblait plus sombre qu'à leur habitude.

« Comment avez-vous pu douter de moi Watson ? »

Je voulu me lever pour mettre fin à cette proximité mais je n'en eu pas la force, mes jambes ne voulaient pas m'obéir. Je fus forcé à rester assis sas détacher mes yeux des siens

« Qu'est- que cela signifie ? Vous rendez vous compte de l'embarras, de la gêne, presque de l'humiliation que vous m'avez causé devant votre ami. »

Je ne voulais pas le laisser répondre, ma voix avait perdu son calme de tout à l'heure

« Holmes, comment avait vous put agir de la sorte? Vous amusez au dépend de ma personne, c'est… »

« Plus un mot »

Il ne détacha pas ses yeux des miens en répétant d'une voix plus maîtrisé

« Plus un mot Watson »

Je sentis qu'au ton qu'avez employé Holmes que si je lui répondais, la situation allais rapidement s'empirer. Holmes n'est pas un homme à s'emporter facilement et ceux qui l'ont rencontré et qui le connaissent le décrirons comme un homme froid et le parfait exemple d'un flegme anglais et pourtant par moment lors que nous étions sur des cas particulièrement intéressant, les yeux de Holmes étaient animé d'une telle passion.

Il se releva, resta un instant à m'observer puis ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et sorti sans un mot. Je restai un moment stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de se passer, par les mots de Holmes, par cette proximité soudaine, au point que j'avais sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Je ne comprenais rien au comportement de Holmes, il n'était pas homme à agir sans une bonne raison.

Je me laissai tomber en arrière me sentant tout d'un coup épuisé et pourtant incapable m'endormir avant minuit. Je cherchai en vain une explication au comportement de Holmes mais je ne trouvais rien. Pour la première fois, j'appréhender le lendemain matin et plus précisément le petit déjeuner avec mon ami.

Désolé pour la mise à jour tardive. Ce chapitre ayant disparu de mon pc j'ai dû le réécrire, l'écriture a vraiment était laborieuse surtout parce que je l'avais initialement écrit il y'a plus d'un an. Ce chapitre est donc légèrement différent de la version originale. Maintenant les mises à jour vont être plus rapides, une fois par semaine.

Autre précision, je m'aspire complétement de l'appartement de la série Granada, que je trouve vraiment fidèle à l'œuvre de A.C.D.

Une dernière précision, cette histoire a pour commencement l'année 1894, c'est-à-dire l'année du retour de Holmes à Baker Street, après l'épisode de Reichenbach.


	3. Chapter 3

"**But I never knew him do anything yet without a very good reason"**

The Adventure of the Naval Treaty

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient ma chambre, épuisé au point que j'étais, la veille je n'avais pas pris la peine de fermer les rideaux. Je maugréais en sentant une migraine douloureuse. Je poussai les draps et m'assis au bord u lit puis pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Les événements de la veille revinrent à mon esprit, m'accablant de tout leur poids. Je n'avais nullement envie d'une confrontation avec Holmes qui aggraverait la situation. Je me levai pour chercher ma sacoche de médecin et pris un remède contre cette migraine.

Je pris mon temps pour m'habiller, voulant reculer l'inévitable. Je recassa ce qui s'était passé hier. Holmes n'était pas homme à agir de la sorte sans une idée précise en tête, toutes ses actions sont dictées par une réflexion longue et calculé. J'avais appris cela par expérience, en vivant avec lui et en l'observant pendant ses enquêtes Alors que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Holmes et moi n'avons jamais réellement eu des moments de tensions entre nous avant aujourd'hui d'où ma surprise à sa réaction d'hier soir. J'avais senti dans son ton quelque chose d'impératif, avec un autre homme j'aurais répondu mais avec Holmes, j'avais était coupé dans mon élan, trop étonné par le ton avec lequel il m'avait parlé.

Si Holmes avait quelque chose en tête en lien avec moi qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être? A cette pensée ma main s'arrêta de fermer les boutons de ma chemise et je regardai mon reflet dans le grand miroir. Je pris conscience du sens de mes mots, de leur portée. Je poussai un soupir. Absurdité. Je connaissais Holmes depuis plus de dix ans et même si cet homme reste et restera toujours en partie une énigme, je ne pouvais penser qu'il s'amusait à mes dépens.

Je descendis les escaliers en prenant mon temps, la porte du salon était ouverte. J'avais à peine passé la porte que l'atmosphère lourde et saturé de fumée de tabac me pris à la gorge et je toussai en allant ouvrir en grand la fenêtre. Je me retournai pour lui dire ce que je pensais de sa manière d'enfumer le salon de si bon matin mais je fus coupé par le regard de Holmes sur moi. Pendant un instant j'eu l'impression que j'étais incapable de penser prisonnier du poids de ses yeux

Mme Hudson entra à ce moment-là avec son plateau du matin. Elle maugréa au sujet de l'atmosphère saturée de fumée en posant son plateau sur la grande table puis jeta un regard agacé à Holmes assis sur son fauteuil.

« Docteur, vous avez mauvaise mine, était-ce une mauvaise nuit ?»

Je haussai les épaules

« Non rien de tel, juste un peu fatigué »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte

« Et bien il faut prendre soin de vous Docteur, entre vos patient et vos cas avec Monsieur Holmes vous n'avez plus de temps pour vous-même »

J'allais répliquer mais la voix irritée de Holmes m'en empêcha

« Merci Madame Hudson ça sera tout »

Elle me jeta un regard inquiet puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Je m'assis à mon fauteuil sentant la fatigue pesé sur mes épaules. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants. Je les rouvris en sentant l'odeur du thé, Holmes était face à moi, une tasse à la main qu'il me tendit. Son regard était neutre, maitrisé.

En prenant la tasse thé qu'il me tenait, je sentis nos doigts se frôlés et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une sensation étrange. Il parut ne pas s'en rendre compte et s'assit sur son fauteuil, fumant une cigarette et s'abandonnant à l'observation des flammes de la cheminée : il sembla ailleurs, concentré par quelque chose.

Avant que je ne connus Holmes, je ne comprenais pas ceux qui disaient _"Nous sommes si prés et pourtant si loin "_ maintenant je comprenais pleinement la signification de ces mots car c'était la sensation que je ressentais avec Holmes. Nous fauteuils étaient séparés que d'un pas ou deux mais pourtant comme nous étions loin ou plutôt comme l'esprit de Holmes me parut si loin de moi à cet instant. Je sentais à quel point il était ailleurs emporté par des pensées sombres à voir son regard lointain.

Pensait-il encore aux évènements hier ? Je me sentais tout bonnement ridicule de m'être emporté de la sorte envers Holmes et je me rendis compte que hier j'avais était une mauvaise compagnie pour Holmes, lui qui avait fait l'effort de sortir de sa dépression pour aller au restaurant avec moi, même si c'était pour amuser avec mes nerfs et ma patience, comportement que je n'avais toujours pas compris.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées Holmes dit sans lâcher les flammes des yeux

« Suis-je un si bel objet d'étude Watson ? »

Je tenu ma tasse de thé plus fermement entre mes mains. Il tourna sa tête et posa son regard sur moi, je fis de même et pendant un instant nous nous ne lâchâmes pas du regard. Puis je cru voir un léger sourire se dessiné sur ses lèvres, ses yeux allumés d'une étrange lueur. Il continua d'une voix pourtant neutre

« Vous sentez vous mieux Watson? Il est rare de vous voir dans un tel état fatigue, est-ce la sortie d'hier qui vous a perturbé pour que vous ne puissiez détacher votre regard de moi ? »

Gêné je détournai mon regard vers la cheminée. Je tentai d'être indiffèrent à ses mots parce que je savais que si je montrais de la gêné au sujet d'hier, Holmes s'en amuserait à mes dépens. Je lui dis le plus calmement possible et sur un ton léger.

« Je vais bien. Il faisait frais hier soir et j'ai dû attraper un petit coup de froid en sortant juste après avoir fait ma douche, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Madame Hudson a la mauvaise habitude de toujours exagérer »

Il hocha la tête

« Mais pas moi, vous êtes pâle. Vous devriez prendre votre journée Watson »

« Je n'ai pas cette liberté Holmes. Les patients comptent sur moi, je ne peux prendre une journée de repos sur un coup de tête »

Il ne répondit rien mais m'observa un instant puis son regard revint à la cheminée.

La journée passa sans incident, j'allai travailler et lorsque je revins Holmes était au salon à classer ses notes aux milieux de dossiers et de feuilles éparpillaient autour de lui. La soirée se termina calmement.

C'est pour cette raison que j'eu la prétention de pensée que les évènements d'hier ne seraient plus jamais discutés et que ceux-ci faisaient dorénavant parti du passé. Encore une fois, je me trompai lourdement comme vont le prouver les évènements que je m'apprête à raconter.

Le lendemain en me levant, je vis que Holmes était absent, je fus étonné car je pensais qu'il n'était sur aucune enquête à ce jour. Madame Hudson m'expliqua qu'il avait reçu un télégramme et qu'il était parti rapidement vers neuf heures.

Je tentai de patienter jusqu'à son retour en lisant le journal. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, des articles sur la guerre en Afrique qui expliquaient que le coût des matières premières et des bijoux augmenteraient d'ici peu de temps. En lisant cela je me sentis sceptique envers la société qui ne pensait qu'a son propre confort. La guerre m'avait profondément changé et marqué. Dans ma jeunesse, j'avais était d'une plus grande naïveté et d'un plus grand optimisme comparé a aujourd'hui malgré ce que peut en pense et dire Holmes avec ses remarques sur moi.

Holmes revint vers treize-heure, il semblait perplexe. Je lui demandai si il avait une affaire en cours, il sourit amusé et me répondant

« Affaire rien de tel Watson. Mais dites-moi n'avez-vous pas un cabinet a dirigé. Il est 13h00 passé »

Je m'étais déjà préparé, j'avais juste a enfilé mon manteau. Avant de partir, je me retournai, voyant Holmes s'assoir sur son fauteuil.

« A ce soir Holmes »

Il hocha la tête et je compris qu'il ne prononcera pas un mot.

L'après-midi passa rapidement du fait du nombre important de patient à cause du temps presque hivernal et des températures plus basse qu'a l'habitude en ce mois de novembre.

En rentrant, vers 18h00, je fus surpris de voir que Holmes était encore absent, déçu je m'assis sur mon fauteuil, me demandant où il avait pu aller. Holmes éviter de sortir le plus possible, si il pouvait juste résoudre un cas sans sortir du salon il ne s'en privait pas donc ce cas était au moins important pour qu'il prenne la peine de quitter notre appartement.

Madame Hudson remarquant sans doute que je n'étais pas tranquille, me dit en me montant le thé

« Docteur Watson, est-ce l'absence de Mr Holmes qui vous rend si nerveux et moins calme que d'habitude. »

Je lui pris la tasse des mains en tentant de minimisé mon état impatient. Elle sourit et me dit

« Un homme est venue le voir vers 15h00, il avait l'air perturbé »

Je la regardai complétement étonné de cette révélation et j eu un mauvais pressentiment, d' habitude Holmes me laissa une note lorsqu' une affaire lui était confié mais je n'avais vu aucun message. Pour tenter de voir si mon pressentiment était juste je lui demandai à quoi ressemblé le client elle me dit sans doute contente de discuter avec moi

« Il devait avoir le même âge que vous, il avait les cheveux brun, un homme tout à fait banale Docteur. Mais Il avait l'air assez proche de Monsieur Holmes car je l'ai entendu dire " Vous n'avez pas perdu l'habitude d'être désorganisé Holmes " ou quelque chose comme ça. »

A ces mots, je sursautai presque, cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne : Miler. Je cru que mon cœur avait sauté un battement. Si c'était Miler alors cela expliquer son comportement étrange et alambiqué de ce matin. Il était allé le voir.

« Qu'avez-vous Docteur ? »

Je souris

« Merci Madame Hudson pour votre aide.»

Elle me salua et quitta le salon. Pourquoi je me sentais trahi ? Peut-être parce que en treize ans de relation jamais Holmes ne m'avais caché quoi que ce soit. Je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais eu raison, lorsque j'avais cru voir en ce Miler une manière d'être avec Holmes qui n'était pas commun. Holmes n'était pas homme à avoir des relations amicales et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même.

Je me levai pour ouvrir la fenêtre en m'en voulant de penser ainsi, je ne voyais pas où était le problème, ne lui avais-je pas déjà sermonné plusieurs fois sur son incapacité à avoir des relations avec autrui ? Maintenant qu'il en avait je n'étais pas satisfait, n'était- ce pas au fond de l'égoïsme de ma part, ayant l'habitude que Holmes n'offrait son attention qu'à moi.

Je me rassis sur mon fauteuil pour tenter de me calmer en revenant à mon journal. Vers 19h30, Holmes rentra. Il posa rapidement son regard sur moi puis allant à sa chambre. J'entendis qu'il se laver les mains puis les portes de son placard être ouvertes. Il ressortit de sa chambre rapidement pour se mettre devant moi. Il porter comme à son habitude sa redingote noire qui l'affiner plus encore et lui donner une élégance indéniable.

« Qu'avez-vous Watson ? Est-ce coup de froid qui revient à la charge. Vous êtes une petite nature mon ami, vous étiez tout de même un soldat de notre chère armée »

Je levai mon regard vers lui, je ne sus ce qu'il y vit mais il prit sa pipe agacé et se remit face à moi, dos à la cheminée et posa son regard dans le mien

« Madame Hudson et son incapacité à tenir sa langue. Vous n'avez guère apprécié que ...que quoi au faite Watson car là je m'y perds un peu. Qu'ai je fais de mal pour avoir eu droit en rentrant à un regard autant en colère. Oui Miler m'a envoyé un télégramme pour un cas mineur, un cas et non une affaire - je tiens à le préciser- Je l'ai réglé tout à l'heure lors qu'il est revenu me voir en milieu d'après-midi, mais cela vous le savez déjà. »

Je tentai de paraitre calme et lui dit en faisant mine de lire le journal.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier cela ne me concerne en rien »

Il sourit amusé et dit

« C'est plus sérieux que je le pensais. Watson ne perdons pas de temps, vous m'en voulez alors dites-moi que me reprochez-vous ? »

« Absolument rien Holmes. Vous avez fait votre travail »

Je me levai pour me servir du thé, évitant de passer près de lui. Le silence régna le temps que je thé fut versé dans ma tasse alors que j'allais revenir à mon fauteuil Holmes me dit

« C'est vous qui m'avez dit parce que je devais être plus sociable et maintenant vous voici en colère, je ne vous saisis plus»

A ces mots, je perdis patience et dit en posant agacé ma tasse sur la table

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez me cacher ces relations. Mais peut être saviez-vous que je n'apprécierais pas que vous rencontreriez encore cet ami et que vous l'avez fait parce que vous saviez que Madame Hudson aller me répéter la scène de cet après-midi, vous saviez qu'il allait venir à quinze heure et c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes, pour une fois, intéressé à mon cabinet »

Je sentais ma colère montée et mes main tremblaient lorsqu'enfin je levai le regard vers Holmes, je vis un sourire amusé se dessiné sur ses lèvres et son regard tout autant amusé, comme lorsqu' il se rapprochait du dénouement dans une affaire. Voyant que j'avais fait ce qu'il voulait- me mettre en colère - je me senti ridicule.

Il se rapprocha de moi, je ne lui laissai pas le temps et aller me diriger vers la porte pour sortir mais il ferma la porte en s'appuyant dessus. Surpris je lui dis

« Arrêté vos enfantillages, je suis lasse de tout ça »

Il sourit et me dit le plus calmement

« Vous êtes jaloux Watson, je ne vous connaissais pas cette facette ... J'apprécie »

Je lui jetai un mauvais regard et lui dit

« Vous m'avez menti Holmes »

« Ah non je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas revoir Miler »

« Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit l'inverse aussi. Un mensonge par omission est un mensonge Holmes »

Il sourit amusé ce qui m'exaspéra mais son ton devint plus sérieux

« Et vous ne m'avez-vous jamais menti ? »

Vexé je lui dis par le simple fait qu'il ose poser la question, ma voix devint acerbe

« Non jamais, j'ai la stupidité d'être loyale envers vous »

Tout à coup il se rapprocha de moi, je vis son regard devenir froid

« Voilà déjà un mensonge de plus à rajouter.»

Dégouté par sa mauvais foie, je voulu quitter à nouveau la pièce mais il bloqua toujours la porte

« Peu après notre rencontre, vous m'avez déclaré que vous resterez près de moi en tant que médecin mais surtout ami »

Je levai mes yeux vers lui surpris qu'il se rappelle de mes mots, mots qui remontent à plus de treize ans. Je sentis une douce vague de chaleur m envahir, mais je vis à ses yeux qu'il ne m'avait pas rappelé ce souvenir pour me faire plaisir, il continua d'une voix cassante

« Oui vous vous en rappelez n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant peu après vous m'avez quitté pour vous marié à la première venu et je n'ai eu droit qu'à quelque visite à teneur d'hypocrisie »

Je sentais tous mes forces me quitter et mon sang chuté tout en bas de mon corps. Je crus que je fus pris de léger vertige, en entendant les mots de Holmes et le ton de sa voix qu'il n'utilisé d'habitude jamais avec moi mais avec Lestrade ou d'autres personnes.

Je me détournai de lui et me dirigeât vers la table du salon, je posai mes main à plat dessus pour tenter de vider mon esprit de ses dernières paroles en regardant la pluie qui commencer à tomber.

Pendant quelques instants seul la pendule du salon empêcha celui-ci de tomber dans un silence de mort. Je senti mon corps trembler et un maelström d'émotion se battait en moi Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et lui dit sans bouger

« Comment osez-vous parler de cela Holmes...comment pouvez-vous vous servir de cela pour me faire du mal, je vous croyez moins bas Holmes mais là encore il faut croire que je me suis trompé. Comparé le mensonge que vous avez fait à ...mes paroles et mon mariage. Est-ce là l'homme que vous êtes ? »

Je sentis mes larmes me monter aux yeux mais les retint. Il se rapprocha de moi et me dit

« Oui voilà l'homme que je suis, voilà l'homme que vous côtoyer depuis treize ans, l'homme avec lequel vous avez vécu et vivait encore. Si vous venez de me connaitre à l'instant alors je me demande avec qui vous viviez tout ce temps. Vous m'avez menti Watson et cela je ne l'ai pas encore pardonné »

Je me retournai face à lui, dans un excès de colère que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à ce jour. Le sang cogné dans mes temps. Je pense ne pas être violent de nature mais cette fois ci je ne peux qu'avouer que j'eu l'envie d'en venir aux mains.

« Comment ? Me pardonner ? Arrêté votre cocaïne Holmes, vos propos sont incohérents. Mon mariage doit être pardonné ? Vous qui l'avez traitée comme si c'était votre ennemie, vous l'avez méprisée et vous osez parler d'elle. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous pardonnais pour l'attitude infecte et détestable que vous avez eu envers elle et mon mariage. Mais je crois en comprendre maintenant la signification égoïste »

Alors que j'allais quitter le salon, il me prit le poignet avec une telle force que je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser une plainte, il me fit le regarder dans les yeux, son regard étais d'un gris froid et sombre

« Ne me faites pas plus rire Watson. Ce mariage n'est qu'une hypocrisie de plus à votre longue liste déjà bien remplie Vous saviez ce que je pensais de votre mariage et de cette femme »

« De mon épouse » dis-je en le regardant presque avec mépris poussé par tous ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Il sembla une fraction de seconde surpris en m'entendant prononcer ce mot puis il lâcha lentement mon poignet et son regard perdit toute colère en reprenant son visage froid et sombre.

Je sortis à l' instant même voulant être le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Je pris ma veste et décidais décida d'aller dans un endroit pour me changer l'idée. Je bus plus qu'à mon habitude pour tenter de repousser tous les sentiments. La scène du salon se répéta inlassablement dans ma tête. Maintenant que je n'étais plus pris dans le moment, j'avais du recul suffisant pour me rendre compte de la portée des mots entre Holmes et moi. Je comprenais leurs conséquences, leurs poids mais pas leur sens. Si Holmes pensait chaque mots comment avait-il put pendant des mois ne rien me dire ?

Le Lecteur ne sera pas surpris si je dis que lors de son retour, quelques mois auparavant, tout avait était si vite et tout paraissait irréaliste. Je n'avais ni rancune ni colère d'aucune sorte. Cela peut surprendre mais c'est l'unique vérité. J'ai ressenti juste de la déception que sa confiance en moi n'était pas assez forte pour me mettre dans la confidence. Mais après réflexion, je savais qu'il avait eu raison, je pense que j'aurais incapable de rester trois ans à Londres, continuer ma routine alors que je le savais à l'autre bout du monde, seul.

J'avais la sensation que tous les non-dits venaient d'être mis au grand jour. J'avais remarqué certains regards de la part de Holmes surtout au début de son retour, j'avais la sensation mainte fois alors que je lisais un livre dans notre salon que Holmes me regarde étrangement. Mais les rare fois où j'avais eu le courage de vérifier mes doutes, soit Holmes ne me regardait pas soit son regard était juste illisible pour moi.

En rentrant, je restai bloqué devant la porte cinq bonne minutes, le temps que je retrouve mes clés puis le temps je puisse me souvenir comment ces choses fonctionnées. Je tentai de monter en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais

Il me resta deux marches à monter mais j'entendu Madame Hudson d'une voix inquiète me dire

« Docteur Watson allez-vous bien? »

Je tentai d'utiliser une voix normale et calme

"Oui ...Madame Hudson merci "

Je n entendis pas sa réponse, j'avais déjà fermé la porte de ma chambre pour m'effondrer sur mon lit me traitant une nouvelle fois d idiot. Je n'étais pas homme à fuir dans la boisson comportement que je trouve lâche. Le lecteur connaît mon histoire familiale avec ce vice. J'avais eu recours à ce remède seulement deux fois dans ma vie : à la mort de Holmes et à la mort de Mary.

Les mots qu'avaient prononcés Holmes m'avaient touché parce que je savais qu'il y avait une part de vrai dedans comme d'habitude et par moment la vérité m était effrayante et insupportable. Par moment je me disais que ce besoin de dire la vérité quelle que soit les conséquences n'étaient qu'un moyen de se montrer supérieur aux autres, à moi. J'avais appris en côtoyant Holmes que la vérité était une chose puissante et dévastatrice.

Je m'endormis lentement abandonnant toute réflexion.

Désolé pour le petit retard qui est dû à une nouvelle qui m'ai tombé dessus soudainement. Donc voilà je pars quinze jours à Londres puis 15 jours à Edimbourg et tout ça à cause de la folie d'une amie. J'étais un peu trop choqué pour être capable de faire dans les temps toutes les corrections nécessaires à ce chapitre (et il y'en avaient pas mal), surtout que j'ai dû faire plein de truc pour préparer le voyage.

Sinon, je viens de me rendre compte en relisant tous mes chapitres qu'ils sont plutôt à la forme « brute » et que je dois les peaufiner et les corriger avant de poster.

Je pense qu'avoir le wifi ne sera pas un gros problème pour continuer de poster le weekend.

_Lua j :_ Merci pour ton avis mais pour tout te dire, en le lisant j'ai eu une envie soudaine de supprimer ce chapitre et de le réécrire par crainte de décevoir.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me réveillais plus tard qu'à mon habitude, il était onze heure passé et avec l'impression que ma tête était coincé dans un étau. J'eu du mal à me lever à cause des vertiges : ce réveil était un dur moyen pour revenir à la réalité. Je pris une douche brulante pour me réveiller complétement, le froid m'étant insupportable.

En descendant dans le salon, je vis Holmes assis sur son fauteuil et Mme Hudson rentrait avec le plateau du petit déjeuner. Je la remerciais et elle me jeta un regard mêlant inquiétude et incompréhension. J'essayai de sourire mais j'eu du mal, comme s'il m'était resté bloqué dans la gorge.

Lorsque notre logeuse nous laissa seul, je versai du thé dans une tasse mais je remarquai que mes mains étaient légèrement agitées. Je m'approchai de Holmes, lui semblait ne pas vouloir faire attention à moi.

Je soufflai exaspéré sachant déjà où cela tout aller nous mener.

Je me mis face à lui et lui tendis la tasse de thé, à mon étonnement, il leva le regard sur moi et celui-ci semblait agité mais effacé de toute colère. Il fit un geste brusque vers moi, voyant que la tasse de thé brulante allait tomber sur lui je mis tel que une partie du thé se renversa sur ma main. Tout c'était passé en une fraction de seconde, je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que je faisais. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur et vis la tasse en morceau par terre. Ma main me brulait, Holmes se leva immédiatement et m'emmena à la salle de bain, mis ma main sous l'eau froide sans dire un mot et m'observa en silence.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il sorti la main de l'eau puis nous retournions au salon. Il alla dans ma chambre pour prendre une crème anti brulure dans ma sacoche de médecin. Il me fit assoir sur le canapé et posa un genou sur le sol en face de moi. Il me regarda quelque seconde dans les yeux lorsque je voulu me débattre pour mettre moi-même la crème. Je vis à son regard qu'il ne permit aucune discussion et j'abandonnai rapidement, surtout que la douleur était encore présente.

Il posa délicatement la crème sur ma main et la massa avec une telle douceur que je fus surpris d'un tel comportement venant de sa part. Son regard était à la fois concentré, doux et coupable. Je me mis à fermer les yeux inconsciemment, touché par une telle douceur qui ressemblait à une caresse, j'en oubliai la douleur. Il était si proche de moi à cet instant, j'aurais pu tendre mon autre main pour effleurer ses cheveux mais je me retins, ne voulant pas me laisser aller par ce moment intime si rare.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut trop court à mon gout alors que cela faisait une dizaine de minute qu'il me massait, il se releva et me dit

« Dans quatre heure, nous recommencerions sinon vous allez passer une mauvaise nuit. Vous en avez déjà passez une hier, je pense que cela suffit »

Je hochai la tête et je me sentis étrangement soulagé d'entendre Holmes me parler.

Il se rassit à son fauteuil, quelques instants plus tard Mme Hudson revint avec une carafe d'eau et deux verres, Holmes la regarda avec impatience comme lorsqu'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne tolèrerait aucun mots qui sortirait de sa bouche. Elle haussa des épaules, soupira et sorti.

Il versa un verre d'eau et me le tendit, hésitant au début, je le pris et le bu d'un coup. Puis Holmes alluma une pipe et sembla se concentré sur ses pensées. A un moment, il se retourna et me regarda, gêné que nos regard se croisent je détournai le mien, alors il me dit

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses Watson »

A ces mots, je le regardai étonné. Holmes ne s'excusait pas facilement et je pense que ce n'est pas exagérer que d'affirmer que je peux compter les nombres de fois où il s'est excusé envers moi sur les doigts d'une main. Il n'était pas homme à s'excuser.

Il continua

« Tout a l'heure j'étais pris dans mes pensées - de sombres pensées Watson - et lorsque je vous ai vu en face de moi, j'ai repris conscience de la réalité mais pas entièrement on dirait au vu du fait que je n'avais pas vu ce verre de thé fumant dans votre main. Vous m'avez - comme à votre habitude que je qualifierais presque de mauvais si je ne craignais pas qu'elle vous blesse - protégé. »

Je voulus dire quelque chose mais je n'y arrivais pas il continua

« Hier ... est la preuve que notre relation n'est pas banale, je sais que cela vous coute de vous l'avouer mais c'est ainsi. J'ai peut-être réagit excessivement »

Il me tourna le dos, pris son étui à cigarette sur la cheminée puis le reposa presque agacé. Je me levai pour m'expliquer

« Hier je n'ai pas compris la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez caché quelque chose, vous m'avez menti, chose que vous ne faites jamais... en tout cas pas dans le but de cacher quelque chose. Et voilà que j'apprends de Mme Hudson avec qui vous aviez passé la journée, je me suis senti ... »

Je tentai de réprimer l'hésitation dans ma voix, il se retourna vers moi et posa son regard gris vers moi reflétant son calme mais aussi une agitation, signe de son impatience, je continuai d'une voix qui se voulait maitrisée

« Trahi par mon meilleure ami et sans doute par le seul véritable ami que j'ai et j'aurais dû rester calme. En une journée toute cette amitié qui nous liée, vous l'avez balayé pour un de vos amis d'université »

Holmes ne bougea pas et dit

« Une connaissance d'université, Watson »

Agacé qu'il joue avec les mots je lui dis

« Non, vous me l'avez présenté comme étant votre ami, à moins que c'était là encore une manière de tester mes réactions »

Il se rapprocha de moi et me dit d'une voix calme

« Watson, c'était un banale cas que j'ai résolu rapidement, mais je voulais être sûr de vos ressentis envers moi. Si vous ne m'aviez rien dit et aviez réagi d'une manière neutre, j'aurais conclu que notre amitié n'était qu'une banale amitié comme tant d'autre mais si vous réagissiez avec colère et désarroi alors là j'en aurais conclu que vous teniez à cette amitié, que vous teniez »

« A vous ... Une vulgaire expérience. Un amusement pour vous divertir de votre ennui »

Je recula effaré par tout ça, il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras puis y exerça une légère pression

« Watson, non pas une vulgaire expérience, un moyen d'être fixé sur nous. Mes propos d'hier sur votre mariage ont étaient trop loin mais je ne m'excuserais pas car je les pensais et je les pense encore mais sans doute je n'aurais pas dû les dire de la sorte »

Alors que je levai mon visage pour le regarder, il me dit en desserrant son emprise et en me regardant avec tendresse presque, chose que Holmes ne faisait jamais ou dans de rare fois.

« Vous êtes le seul qui m'importe Watson »

Je me senti tellement bouleversé à ces mots, mon cœur s'accélérait et tout mon corps augmentait violement de température. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, il me lâcha l'avant-bras et se rapprocha lentement de moi. Nous étions proche à cet instant au point que nos souffles se mélangeaient pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Une partie en moi voulu reculer effrayé par cette proximité mais pourtant j'étais pris dans l'instant et j'étais incapable de bouger. Je sursautais presque lorsqu' Il leva sa main et la tendis vers moi, puis délicatement , il effleura mes joues dans une caresse légère , puis recommençait pour aller sur la commissure de mes lèvres , puis une dernière fois effleura à peine mes cheveux , pour descendre sur mes tempes . Je senti mon souffle s accéléré au point d'en devenir par moment saccadé.

Puis il me parla à l'oreille d'une voix lente et basse

"Watson dites-moi que vous vous ne vous sentez nullement trahi par moi. Tout ceci n'est qu'un moyen certes extrême de vous faire prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes »

Puis voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas.

« Vous êtes le seul qui soit dans ma vie, le reste n'est que superficiel »

J'étais troublé par notre proximité soudaine mais je me rendais compte des efforts de Holmes pour apaiser la situation ainsi je lui répondis

« Je n'aurais pas dû m interférais dans votre travail Holmes, je sais à quel point il est important et à quel point il est un pilier dans votre vie …. J'aurai du faire plus attention à votre ressenti à l'époque au sujet de mon mariage, je n'ai jamais imaginé que vous aviez vu cela comme un moyen de trahir mes paroles et de les transformer en mensonge, je ne cesser de m'inquiéter pour vous. J'ai pensé que comme j été marié vous ne désiriez plus autant ma compagnie car même lorsque j'allais vous rendre visite, je sentais que quelque chose n'était plus comme avant...même si je faisais mine de me rendre compte de rien »

« N'en parlons plus pour aujourd'hui. Nous aurons tout notre temps pour éclaircir certaines choses. »

Il recula, à ma grande déception et me tourna le dos. Je fus un instant surpris de sa réaction, il reprit son étui à cigarette, retira une cigarette et jeta presque l'étui sur la cheminée. Il prit une allumette alluma sa cigarette et jeta l'allumette dans les flammes d'un geste rapide. J'observai silencieusement son comportement.

Holmes était un homme qui se lasse très facilement, ce qui à toute son attention un jour, n'est plus d'aucun intérêt le lendemain. J'avais remarqué cela après quelques mois de colocation. Il pouvait écrire une monographie s'en passionné, ne concentrait son cerveau et toute son énergie qu'à cela, lire des vieux documents dessus pendant des heures sans quitter son fauteuil mais dès que le dernier mot de sa monographie était écrit, dès que le sujet avait pour lui était exploité de toute les manières possible, il ne souhaiter plus en reparler.

Un jour alors qu'il avait fini une monographie sur les motets polyphoniques de Lassus, je voulu lui en parler quelques jours plus tard alors que l'après-midi était calme et silencieux et qu'une pluie toute aussi silencieuse tombée sur Londres, Holmes et moi étions assis dans nos fauteuil respectif, mais lui avait les yeux fermé toutefois je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Ainsi lorsque je voulu remettre ce sujet d'une discussion, il garda ses yeux fermés, et me dit que ce sujet ne l'intéresser plus puis ajouta d'un ton narquois qu'une copie de sa monographie dans sa chambre si cela m'intéressais. J'étais étonné qu'un homme qui avait mis tant d'heure pout l'étude d'un tel sujet fus ennuyé aussi rapidement de ce même sujet.

L'autre exemple dont j'ai déjà fait part au Lecteur pour illustrer mon propos est lorsqu'une affaire était finie, Holmes ne portait plus aucune attention aux clients, comme si leur présence avait perdu tout intérêt. Son comportement devint indifférent presque froid ce qui déstabilisai la plus part des clients qui ne savait pas comment réagir. J'essayai donc de remédier à cela du mieux que je pus.

Ainsi je fus qu'à moitié surpris que Holmes abandonna aussi rapidement notre discussion. Alors qu'il se ralluma une seconde cigarette, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. En réalité une personne qui ne connaissais pas Holmes comme moi, une personne comme Lestrade n'aurait rien remarqué d'inhabituel dans son comportement mais moi je le sentais à sa manière de fumer. Il alla d'un pas énergique à la fenêtre et regarda la pluie tombé. Un moment donné, je lui demandai si tout allait bien. Il se retourna, la cigarette entre ses doigts fins.

« J'attends une visite »

« Un client ? »

Il sourit avec quelque chose de léger mais je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir quand il se forcer

« Non, mon frère »

Je me tus, pensant à sa réponse. En treize ans, j'ai vu Mycroft Holmes rentre visite à son frère seulement trois fois. Si son frère prenait la peine de venir ici, cela devait être pour une raison sérieuse.

« Va-t-il vous confier une affaire ? »

« Non »

Je me levai.

« Je devrais vous laissez seul ? »

Holmes qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de la cheminée, leva la tête pour me regarder.

« Oui »

Je pris sur moi pour contenir mon soupir.

« Bien dans combien de temps serait-il ici ?»

Holmes sortis sa montre.

« Dans dix minutes »

A nouveau un temps de silence, je cherchais mes mots

« Est-ce que cela a un lien avec sa dernière visite ? »

Pas un mot ne sorti de sa bouche, je soupirai et me leva

« Watson, il ne m'a pas donné la raison de sa visite »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous avez agi étrangement depuis deux jours ? »

Il se leva et jeta le mégot de sa cigarette dans la cheminée avec nonchalance.

« Non, j'ai appris sa visite ce matin. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'avez pas à vous préoccupé de cela »

« Vous voulez dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ? «

Il me souriait avec un air amusé et se rapprochai de moi pour prendre son étui à cigarette, en sortit une, je ramassai le paquet d'allumette qui trainé sur la cheminée, en retirai une puis l'alluma. Il se pencha vers moi et alors que la cigarette s'alluma, il ne détacha pas ses yeux des miens puis il se redressa. Nous étions séparaient d'à peine un pas mais la proximité ne me dérangea nullement, j'en avais l'habitude maintenant.

« La question n'est pas là Watson, mon frère est quelqu'un de très privé »

« Tout comme vous »

Il expira lentement la fumée de la cigarette et m'observa alors que je mettais ma veste

« Je vais faire quelques achats et voir si le livre que vous avez commandé est enfin arrivé. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose Holmes ? »

« Cigarette et mon tabac habituel »

Je hochai la tête résigné et alors que j'allais faire une remarque sur sa consommation de tabac, il ne faisait déjà plus attention à moi mais il observait les flammes de la cheminée avec cet air de réflexion, je savais que si j'interrompais ses pensées il n'apprécierait pas. J'ouvris la porte

« Alors a tout à l'heure »

J'eu pour seule réponse un vague geste de la main.

J'allai donc faires quelques achats personnels, et ceux de Holmes. Je me laissai tenter par une ballade au parc. Cette promenade me fit du bien, j'essayais de ne pas penser à l'entretien entre Holmes et son frère. Le temps était doux en ce mois de novembre, les couleurs des feuilles jaunissaient et les allées étaient parsemées de feuilles mortes. Le ciel était clair, les nuages hauts dans le ciel et une légère odeur de terre était dans l'air. Le temps était clément, invitant les gens à sortir. Le parc était animé par les familles, les couples et les promeneurs solitaires.

En rentrant, je rencontrai Mme Hudson à l'entrée qui me déchargea de mes paquets alors que je retirai ma veste.

« Le frère de Holmes est-il toujours là ? »

« Non Docteur, il est parti il y'a une quinzaine de minute »

Nouvelle qui me rassura, je repris les paquets et monta mais au milieu des marches je demandai à Mme Hudson si elle voulait bien nous faire monter une collation. Holmes était assis à lire un dossier, il ne leva pas les yeux à mon entrée

« Holmes votre livre est arrivé »

Je posai le livre et les autres affaire sur le bureau et m'assis sur le sofa.

« Qu'est-ce que ce dossier ? »

Il me regarda et le referma

« Rien de très important, il semblerait que mon frère ait besoin de mon aide pour quelques affaires. »

« Donc il est venu pour cela ? »

Mrs Hudson arriva avec notre plateau chargé

« Oui, cet affaire doit être réglée d'ici deux jours sinon il mon aide ne serais plus d'aucune utilité mais j'ai l'affaire des documents de Briton »

« Avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? »

Je pris la tasse que me tendait Mme Hudson et Holmes en fit autant

« Non vos patients ont besoin de vous, mon allié pendant les prochain jours sera mon tabac »

Je souris amusé

« Et bien si vous changez d'avis je serais là Holmes »

« Je n'en doute pas Watson »

Holmes réussit à mener à bien ses deux affaires au détriment de sa santé comme à son habitude. Je le félicitai pour sa réussite ce qui avait toujours le don de le plaire particulièrement. Les jours qui suivirent furent excessivement calme, mes patients me prenaient beaucoup de mon temps. Nous nous voyions que très peu dans la journée, Holmes dormait encore alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner et il était parfois sorti alors que je rentrais pendant ma pause de l'après-midi mais nous dinions toujours ensemble, je m'arrangeais toujours pour être à l'heure et Holmes en fis autant. Je pense avec le recul que j'ai maintenant que ces moments étaient très important à l'un comme à l'autre, c'était un moyen de ne pas nous éloigné de l'autre et de ne pas laisser happer par nos activités respectives. Holmes sortait peu, il résolvait la plus part de ses cas dans son fauteuil entouré de son tabac et de son violon.

Il ne parla pas non plus de la discussion que nous avions eu quelques jours auparavant mais j'avais le sentiment, lorsqu'il me regarda pendants quelques instants sans détourner un seule seconde son regard de moi, qu'il chercher les mots. Dans ses moments son regard était pensif et le mien était fuyant. Je n'étais pas du tout pressé de remettre notre discussion au goût du jour mais je connaissais Holmes et je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il remette cela. Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête nul ne pouvait lui enlever, sa détermination avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Mais je décidai de ne pas trop y penser.

J'avais pensé après un certain temps (un mois) que Holmes tout simplement avait mis de côté toute cette histoire mais encore une fois l'avenir me prouva que je me trompais lourdement.

…...

Me voilà enfin de retour. Je suis complétement épuisée, si je me laisser aller je pourrais dormir quinze heure par jour et hiberné dans ma chambre, mais bon ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi et d'avoir la wifi.

J'étais agréablement surprise en voyant le nombre de personnes qui suivent mon histoire, qui me laissent des commentaires. Et merci à ceux qui ont appréciés « Conséquences ».

Sinon, et non je n'ai pas posté pendant mon voyage mais parce que j'étais happer par le temps. Toutefois j'ai lu ce chapitre pas mal de fois. La première fois que j'ai relu ce chapitre je le trouvais complétement niais et à réécrire mais après plusieurs tentatives j'ai abandonnée l'idée. Je me suis dit que si à l'époque j'avais écrit ce chapitre sur ce ton et de cette manière c'est que j'avais une bonne raison ( et quand j'ai commencé à écrire il y'a un an des histoires Holmes/Watson, j'étais dans une période de ma vie compliquée)

Les prochains chapitre vont être un peu plus sombre, ça monte lentement en crescendo mais pas de pas de panique il n y'aura pas de mort.

J'hésite un poster une autre courte histoire séparé ( os) à côté.

Autre petit truc, hier je suis allé au ciné regardé Lawless (Des hommes sans loi avec Gary Oldman et Tom Hardy svp ) et je suis encore toute bouleversée par ce film , je vais le revoir demain en VO. Désolé du HS mais je devais le dire.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Interlude **_

Souvent on me demandait la raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté de me mêler aux affaires de Holmes, le fait est que je n'avais rien accepté car on ne m'avait rien proposé ni même demandé quoi que ce soit. Holmes me laisser participer à ses affaires presque tacitement.

Au début je lui demandais à plusieurs reprise, si je ne le dérangeais pas en l'accompagnant pour un cas et à chaque fois il me répondit que non. Après quelques cas, je n'avais plus demandé et il semblait presque naturel de l'accompagner.

Souvent, au début surtout, on me mettait en garde sur Holmes : de son caractère instable, de l'homme taciturne qu'il était, asociale, incapable de se lier d'amitié avec quiconque. Lestrade connut Holmes cinq ans avant moi et comme il me l'avait dit un jour à la fin d'une affaire « Je ne connais rien de lui, je serais bien peiné à l'invité prendre un verre et cela ne me viendra jamais à l'esprit »

On ne comprenait pas aussi, que Holmes ait mit sa confiance en moi aussi rapidement. Il me confia plusieurs fois des responsabilités qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé confié à Lestrade, mais je le répète tout ceci s'est fait sans réflexion, presque naturellement. En tout cas pour ma part, quant à Holmes je ne saurais le dire, il n'était pas homme à faire des compliments aux autre ou à leur parler ouvertement des sentiments qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'eux et je l'acceptais ainsi.

Il était pour moi patient mais se montrait impatient et irritable avec les autres. Il se montrait brusque, intraitable, ne s'intéressant nullement au ressenti d'autrui, il pouvait l'être aussi avec moi mais je remarquais à maintes reprise que lorsque cela me touchait vraiment, il s'en rendait compte et tenter de se maitriser.

Je ne sus quand Holmes décida de me faire confiance, de me laisser entrer dans son intimité, plusieurs fois je me demandai quel aurait été le comportement de Holmes avec un autre colocataire, je crois que celui-ci sera parti au bout d'un mois ou peut-être pas car Holmes savait se montrai poli et courtois, il était même un homme agréable quand cela ne touchait pas la sphère d'une affaire. Mais dans cette sphère il était un autre homme.

Je pensais a tout cela, quand Holmes entra dans le salon, un samedi matin. Il bourra sa pipe, me jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis dit

« Qu'avez-vous Watson ? Comme vous m'aviez l'air concentré et perdu dans vos pensées à l'instant »

Je levai le regard vers lui et lui sourit

« Je réfléchissais Holmes voilà tout »

Il sourit et s'appuya à la cheminée pour m'observer à sa guise

« Et à quoi donc ? »

Sans réfléchir, encore pris dans mes pensée je lui répondis pour ensuite le regretter à la seconde où je terminais de prononcer mes paroles.

"A la manière dans laquelle nous vivons depuis notre rencontre "

Holmes sembla perplexe, il se décolla de la cheminée et s'assit sur son fauteuil

« Peut être pourriez-vous être plus précis ? »

Alors que j'allais répondre quelque chose pour mettre fin le plus rapidement à la discussion et éviter qu'elle prenne une tournure étrange, il me coupa

« Ttt! ce qui est dit est dit, ne revenez pas dessus, maintenant que vous avez parlez ayez l'obligeance de répondre à ma question »

Je soupirai sachant déjà comment allez finir cette discussion. Je tentai d'un ton calme de répondre rapidement

« Holmes, je pensais juste au passée voilà tout »

Il ne sembla pas du tout convaincu au vu du regard qu'il me lançait

« Au passée ? A quelle période précise je vous prie »

« Au début de notre emménagement, j'ai l'impression que cela date d'hier et pourtant cela fait des années »

Il ne parla pas, je continuai remarquant qu'il sembla calmé ayant eu sa curiosité satisfaite

« Je n'ai vraiment jamais su pourquoi, vous m'aviez laissé vous accompagner dans vos affaires, moi qui étais un ancien soldat, qui ne connaissais absolument rien au monde criminel et qui n'étais qu'un poids dans vos recherches »

Il fuma quelques instants, je continuais donc attendant une certaine réaction de sa part.

« Cela surpris, plusieurs personne Holmes , même Lestrade ne comprenait pas que vous m ayez permis de devenir votre compagnon dans vos cas »

Holmes souris amusé

« Oui cela peut paraitre surprenant, au premier abord »

Je ne répondis rien, presque blessé par cette phrase, sans doute il le remarqua car d'un ton sérieux il continua

« Pourtant, je n'ai jamais à aucun instant regretté d'avoir pris la décision de vous entrainer avec moi dans cette vie mouvementé, à part lorsque je vous ais mis en danger. »

Surpris je levai les yeux pour le regarder

« Vous le savez Watson, je ne suis pas homme à m'étaler sur des choses qui pour moi n'ont guère de grandes utilités et nous fait perdre du temps. »

Je compris que par « choses » il parlait des émotions humaines, je ne répondis rien. Croyant que la discussion était close et qu'il ne souhaitait pas en reparler, je tentai de me changer les idées de mauvaise grâce car n'ayant pas eu de réponse à ma question. Il se leva et observa la rue par la fenêtre, habitude qu'il faisait souvent durant ces heures perdues. Puis une demi-heure après toujours en regardant la rue, il reprit

« J'ai la faculté de pouvoir voir au-dessus des apparences, et ce que je vois à chaque fois que je rencontre autrui n'est que des mensonge et hypocrisie. L'homme est un menteur et avant tout un lâche, il se ment à lui-même pour mieux s'endormir le soir." »

Je savais que si je couper la parole à Holmes maintenant pour lui dire mon désaccord sur la manière dont il percevait l'Homme, je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il continua d'un air perdu

« Les gens veulent vivre une vie calme et paisible mais passons, ma faculté à voir autrui, -une faculté Watson, j'appuie sur ce point car ce n'est nullement un don puisque je l'ai travaillé - m'a permis dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur vous dans ce laboratoire à vous voir tel que vous étiez : un homme loyal et de confiance, un homme avec lequel je pourrais trouver un soutien. Mais ne croyez pas que je vous ai pris comme colocataire avec ce projet, loin de là, j'étais et suis encore un homme solitaire Watson, mais je pensais que vous n'étiez pas homme à vous mêler des affaires d'autrui avec des mauvaises intentions. Quelques jours de colocation avec vous m'ont permis de vérifier l'exactitude de mes déduction : vous étiez patient envers moi - le violon il est question de ça - vous ne posiez pas de question lorsque je vous faisiez quitter le salon soudainement - même si j'essayais de le faire avec tact - et vous ne plaignez pas à Mme Hudson de mes humeurs sombres et de mon changement de comportement »

Il se retourna et me regarda enfin, quant à moi j'étais touché comme à chaque fois que Holmes me faisait part de ses pensées les plus intimes. Il sourit en me voyant de la sorte et se rapprocha de moi

« Je vous ai proposé de venir avec moi pour _Une étude en rouge_ - c'est ainsi que vous l'avez nommé - et j'ai vu encore une fois que vous saviez vous faire discret et silencieux lorsqu' il le fallait pour me laisser à mes réflexions. Bref je savais à partir de cette affaire que je pouvais vous faire entièrement confiance et la suite l'a confirmé. »

Il se rapprocha de moi et continua

« Vous êtes un homme rare Watson, je vous l'ai déjà dit, pour moi vous n'êtes pas la lumière mais le fil conducteur à la lumière, - ne prenez pas cet air - chose primordial car sans fil conducteur pas de lumière n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit et fuma sa pipe en se rasseyant sur son fauteuil. Je tentai de reprendre un air calme et lui dit

« Je ne savais pas que vous pensiez cela de moi Holmes »

J'étais surpris d'entendre ces mots du génie scientifique qu'il était.

Il me regarda puis s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et laisser sa tête reposer contre sa main

« Watson voilà votre seul défaut, votre manque de confiance en vous, suis-je homme à perdre mon temps avec quelqu' un qui n'en vaudrait pas la peine ? »

Je lui jetai un regard presque agacé par la façon dont il prononça ses mots avec une certaine arrogance qui parfois avait le don de m'irrité. Mais cette fois l'agacement face à ses manières se dissipa aussitôt en ayant encore en mémoire tout ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa silencieusement, je lisais une revue médicale pendant que Holmes annoter une nouvelle partition qu'il venait d'acquérir la veille. Alors qu'il sonnait dix-huit heures, Holmes se leva de son fauteuil pour faire quelques pas dans le salon comme à son habitude après être resté longtemps assis. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants commençant à m'assoupir, profitant de la douce chaleur qui flottait dans la pièce qui provenait de la cheminée.

A ce moment-là, je sentis une légère caresse dans mes cheveux, à peine un effleurement, quelque chose de subtil et léger.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir si mon imagination ne me jouer par des tours à cause de la fatigue. Holmes était dos à moi, il continua son chemin sans m'adresser un regard, ouvrit son étui à violon pour en sortir son instrument.

Je refermais les yeux attendant que les premières notes de musique se fassent entendre.


	6. Chapter 6

**"You really are an automaton,—a calculating-machine!" I cried. "There is something positively inhuman in you at times."**

The Sign of the Four

Un jour alors que Holmes était sorti pour je ne sais quelle raison, je dus aller vers 17 heure auprès d'un patient qui avait une santé particulièrement fragile et que je connaissais depuis de nombreuses années.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez lui, son épouse m'expliqua que son état de santé avait rapidement chuté depuis hier mais son mari n'avait pas voulais me déranger pensant que cela n'était rien. Je tentai de la rassurer quelques instants la trouvant particulièrement pâle puis j'allai rejoindre le patient dans sa chambre. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année mais malheureusement ses nerfs et sa santé était très délicate, raison pour laquelle il avait été dispensé du service militaire.

Malheureusement, sa femme avait eu raison dans ses pressentiments, son état était critique, il était pale comme la mort, son pouls était lent et tout son corps été assujetti à des tremblements violents. Une pneumonie aigue fut mon diagnostique après avoir étudié rapidement les symptômes. Durant la nuit, Il délira et j'eu du mal parfois, à mon étonnement, à le maitriser lorsqu'il se débattait sous l'emprise de la fièvre. Je pensai que le pire allait arriver quand il se mit à cracher violement du sang pendant une de ces épisodes, alors que je le fis assoir pour qu'il puisse tousser dans une bassine que m'avais donné sa femme, il tacha mon gilet avec son sang.

Je tentai de lui procurer tous les soins que je pouvais. Je ne fermai pas les yeux un instant pendant cette longue nuit, j'étais réellement inquiet par son état qui avait besoin de soin constant.

Vers 7 heures du matin, son état s'améliora, la fièvre tomba. Je le fis amener à l'hôpital et après avoir parlé des détails avec un médecin, je rentrai à Bakerstreet, vidé physiquement mais surtout émotionnellement. Perdre un patient est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un médecin et je pensais qu'en ma qualité de soldat, j'avais vu assez de mort dans ma vie. Je voulu donc que m'endormir profondément dans mon lit et laisser mon esprit se vider. Mais avant cela, surtout je voulais me changer, je me sentais particulièrement sale avec ce sang et la légère odeur qui titiller mes narines.

J'entrai silencieusement dans le hall essayant de retirer mon manteau et chapeau sans faire de bruit. Je montai les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, Holmes avait un sommeil très léger et il faisait partie de ces hommes qui quand ils sont réveillés impossible pour eux de rendormir. Je ne pensais pas avoir les nerfs suffisant pour entendre un Holmes tourbillonner dans le salon toute la matinée et de mauvaise humeur.

Je ne sus pourquoi, après avoir monté l'escalier et fis quelques pas dans le couloir, je m'arrêtai devant la porte du salon fermée. Je restai là quelques secondes, j'aurais pu continuer mon chemin et aller à ma chambre pour m'endormir tranquillement. Mais encore une fois, le destin en décida autrement, sur une impulsion j'ouvris la porte. Peut-être que si je n'aurais pas ouvert la porte, mon histoire prendrait fin là. Il n'y aurait rien à dire de plus au sujet de Holmes ou de moi ou de notre relation, peut être que notre amitié serait resté au stade de simple amitié jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Lecteur, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis Holmes debout dos à moi observant la rue froide et sombre. Je fus surpris qu'il fût leva aussi tôt, inquiet qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose pendant mon absence. La cheminée n'était pas allumée, la pièce était donc froide presque glaciale. Je fis un pas hésitant vers Holmes :

« S'est-il passé quelque chose Holmes? »

Holmes ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour me réponse et le ton qu'il prit, hautain et dure, me fit l'effet d'une gifle ou peut être d'une douche froide.

« Vous moquez vous de moi Watson ? Vous pouvez sortir avec toute les filles des rues que vous voulez mais ayez au moins l'obligeance de prévenir si ce n'est moi, Mme Hudson qui a préparé un diner pour deux qui a fini à la poubelle »

J'étais littéralement choqué par les mots que je venais d'entendre, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient et je sentais mon pouls taper dans mes temps. J'étais incapable de répondre pour me défendre tellement mon esprit ne pouvait croire à ce que je venais d'entendre. Mais Holmes n'en avait pas finis, il continua sur le même ton froid, toujours dos à moi, comme si il ne voulait pas prendre la peine de me regarder en me parlant :

« Que comptiez-vous faire Watson ? Monter dans votre chambre comme si de rien n'était, pour me faire croire que vous n'aviez pas découché ? »

Je pris une lente respiration pour garder mon calme, mais en réalité je voulus m'assoir peu importe où. C'était comme si l'adrénaline qui m'avait gardé éveillé toute la nuit chuter d'un coup, je pouvais à peine tenir sur mes jambes. Holmes à ce moment-là se retourna et il me regarda comme si il faisait une inspection de ma personne. Je ne sais ce qu'il vit mais il s'approcha de moi et ses yeux gris acier se fixèrent sur les miens.

"Mais regardez-vous, vous étés complément débraillé, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous rhabiller convenablement…vous a-t-elle fait perdre la tête à ce point ? »

La raillerie de sa voix moqueuse mais dangereusement froide, me fit détourner le regard. Sa présence aussi proche de moi me rendait nerveux. J'avais l'impression qu'il était un autre homme et si je n'avais pas vu que ses yeux n'étaient pas dilatés j'aurais pu penser que la cocaïne était la cause d'un tel comportement.

Je connais intuitivement Holmes, je pouvais ressentir son humeur du moment, j'avais appris à remarquer les petits détails, les petits gestes qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était nerveux ou au contraire détendu, je pouvais juste à ses yeux connaitre la teneur de ses pensées. Lorsqu'elles étaient mélancoliques, ses yeux était d'un doux gris vert et quelque chose de vaporeux émaner d'eux, lorsqu'il était nerveux, dans une enquêtes, ses yeux était d'un gris acier, une étincelle d'énergie intelligente briller en lui, lorsque la colère le prenait, chose très rare, ses yeux était d'un gris foncé, dur et sans faille.

Cette nuit-là, je ne vis nulle colère dans ses yeux Lecteur, mais une violence dure et froide. J'ai comparé il y'a quelques année Holmes a un félin et c'est exactement que j'eu en face de moi en ce moment-là un félin élégant mais puissant. Je sentis jusque dans mon sang, la violence de ce regard posé sur moi.

Je pris à nouveau une lente respiration et tourna ma tête pour le regarder, je ne sais de quelle manière j'ai dû le regarder, je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il avait vu dans ce regard mais je vis alors la tension entre nous deux exploser d'un coup, Holmes me plaqua violement contre la porte. Je fus surpris par sa force, par ses mains puissantes qui agripper mes bras et les serraient mais rien ne me choqua plus que par la colère noire que je vis dans ses yeux, quelque chose de sombre et profond. Je pense que pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, j'avais peur de Holmes. Sa voix était acérée et même une violence en ressortais, ses mots étaient prononcés sur un ton amère :

« Vous me fuyez encore, et vous vous jetez dans les bras de n'importe qui tant que c'est une femme! ...répugnant »

A ces mots, il exerça une pression pour me bloquer contre la porte du salon. Les paroles de Holmes me bouleversèrent mais j'étais toujours incapable de parler, comme si les mots m'étaient devenus un langage inconnu mais surtout mon esprit n'était qu'incohérence et chaos. Je ne sus pour quelle raison, mais sans doute mes nerfs me lâcha après ces longue journée et sous le coup du comportement de Holmes, mais des larmes se mirent à couler. Il me regarda étonné un instant puis se mit à sourire

« Allons bon, vous êtes découvert, n'agissez pas comme un lâche »

Alors qu'il essaya de m'ouvrir mon gilet, je posai mes mains sur les siennes qui tremblaient malgré moi. Il leva son regard sur moi, et je vis que cette chose violente et folle de colère n'en avait pas fini, il me dit sur un ton dégouté, comme si les mots lui en coûter :

« Retirez vos mains de là ou je serais capable du pire »

Je le regardai choqué par ces mots, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la menace mais je ne lâchai pas ses mains, il continua

« Ne me touchez pas avec les mains avec laquelle vous l'avais touché »

Je ne retirai toujours pas mes mains, et le supplia du regard de ne pas ouvrir le gilet mais il sourit cruellement :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, contrairement a elle, je sais refermer un gilet »

Au moment où il l ouvrit le gilet, je sentis une larme glisser sur ma joue pour tomber de mon visage.

Son visage pris une expression horrifié et il regarda chaque détaille de ma chemise puis il reposa son regard dans les miens, la colère laissa place à l'incompréhension et à l'horreur, ses yeux observa ma chemise puis mon gilet et plus les secondes s'écoulèrent plus les traits de son visage devinrent plus pâle :

« Du sang ... que s'est-il passé ? »

Je ne répondis rien, abasourdi encore par tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, par son ton, par sa voix et ses regards. Il se mit à crier, choses qu'il ne faisait jamais et son regard revinre à mes yeux, je sentis la nervosité dans son ton :

"Qu'est que cela signifie! Répondez !"

Je tentai de me calmer mais mes nerfs ne voulaient pas s'apaiser, je dus faire un effort pour enfin lui parler d'une voix vide et lointaine, une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas :

" Un ...patient à moi a fallu mourir "

Il recula de moi horrifié et se mis à regarder ses mains. A ce moment je me laissai glisser vers le sol, sentant le poids de cette nuit s'écrouler sur moi, trop épuisé pour prendre la peine de chercher une chaise. Je mis mon visage dans mes mains, essayant de faire abstraction a ce qui m'entourer, voulant me reprendre, mais je remarquai à nouveau les tremblements dans mes mains.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'accroupit en face de moi et après sans doute un moment d'hésitation, je sentis qu'on effleura ma tête. Je relevai ma tête et gifla sa main pour ne pas le laisser continuer puis des mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche, toujours vide d'émotion :

« Ne me touchez pas »

Après un long moment de calme, ou j'entendis seulement les battements de mon cœur, j'eu assez de force pour me lever, je n'avais pas encore le courage de le regarder alors je me tournai pour ouvrir la porte et aller à ma chambre mais il me prit le bras fermement et me tira en arrière

« Watson »

Il avait prononcé mon prénom fort mais sans toutefois crier, il garda le silence et continua d'une voix plus calme que je reconnu enfin car c'était le ton dont j'étais habitué après toute ces années.

« Watson, ne faites pas cela »

Je me retournai vers lui sentant l'énergie revenir en moi mais je sus qu'elle était due à cause de la colère. Je ne compris pas ce que Holmes avait voulu dire par ses mots ou peut être que si, peut-être avait-il vu dans mon comportement avec son regard aiguisé quelque chose dont je n'avais pas conscience mais peut m'en importer à ce moment-là, je répondis d'une voix calme mais au bord de la colère

« Apres m avoir humilié vous prenez ce ton avec moi. Puisque je suis si répugnant arrêtons tout ça… je n'en peux plus. Vous êtes allé trop loin cette fois-ci »

Je sentis ma vue se brouiller à nouveaux et je m'en voulais de laisser mes nerfs agir sur moi, j'essuyai mes yeux de mes doigts légèrement tremblants. Il se rapprocha de moi et me murmura d'une voix calme presque douce et coupable :

« J'en suis incapable Watson et vous aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Horrifié je tentai de libérer ma main mais il me la serra et fis à nouveau un pas pour se rapprocher de moi, ses doigts fins me caressèrent légèrement ma joue brulante. Une seconde après, il se rapprocha à nouveau, au point que nos corps s'effleuraient et descendis ses doigts sur mes lèvres, alors qu'il rapprocha lentement mon visage du mien, je le poussa violement. Etonné il ne put pas contrecarrer mon mouvement, je lui dis choqué et horrifié par son comportement :

« Vous osé jouer avec moi en ce moment, vous aimez tant que ça m'humilié ! Votre arrogance et vos manières commence à m'exaspérer. »

Alors qu'il allait répondre, je lui dis plus froidement que je n'avais encore jamais fait :

« Taisez-vous ! Je ... Mon gilet est souillé par le sang de mon patient, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit pour lui prodigué des soins et vous osez vous amuser après m avoir traité de la pire des façons : comme le dernier des hommes ! Mais quel genre de personne ferait cela ? »

Puis je baissai les yeux vers le sol et me détourna aussi tout pour quitter cette pièce mais avant de sortir, je prononçai ces mots sans avoir conscience de le faire

" Aucun être humain ne ferait cela... Non seul une machine sans émotion est capable de cela »

Puis je montai me doucher laissant la porte ouverte derrière moi. Dans la salle de bain, j'ouvris à fond les robinets et m'assis par terre en serrant mon visage entre mes mains. J'étais fatigué mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de mon cœur: jamais je n'avais parlé ainsi à Holmes, jamais il ne m'avais traité ainsi lui aussi, qu'étions nous devenu ? Des inconnus.

En pensant cela les tremblements de mes mains redoublèrent. Je n arrêtai pas de me demander si cela n'avait pas été une erreur de revenir vivre ici : à l'époque cela avait été quelque chose de naturel, de logique, je ne m'étais même pas poser la question et Holmes ne me l'avait même pas propos, sans doute que pour lui les choses devait lui paraitre tout aussi naturel.

Mais maintenant, tout cela semblé être la pire des choses que j'aurais dû faire, notre relation n'était-elle pas à son terme en ce moment ? Comment pouvez nous continuer à être lié avec les atrocités que nous nous étions dites ?

Je me réveillai gêné par le froid glaciale du carrelage de la salle de bain. Je ne sais combien d'heure j'étais resté ainsi. J'eu du mal à me lever, l'eau de la baignoire été froide elle aussi. Exaspéré Je la vidai et m assis au bord de la baignoire, je me sentais vide et épuisé. Je ne voulais penser à rien.

Lorsque je sortis enfin de la salle de bain il été 11 heure passé. Je rencontrai Mme Hudson dans le couloir avec aux mains des draps propres. Le regard qu'elle posa sur moi était inquiet, je ne voulais pas la laisser commencer la discussion alors je pris les devants en la rejoignant :

« Mme Hudson, veuillez m'excuser pour ne pas vous avoir prévenu de mon urgence médicale hier »

Elle sourit et sa voix refléter la tendresse de cette femme lorsqu'elle me répondit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que le métier que vous exercez peut avoir des horaires irréguliers Docteur »

Puis comme si elle hésita continuer elle se tut un instant et fit mine de lisser les draps blanc plier puis elle releva la tête et repris en parlant plus doucement

"Mr Holmes était très inquiet, il n'a pas cessé de faire les cents pas et n'a touché a rien à son diner. Il faudrait que vous lui parlez Docteur »

Je hochai la tête et je ne sus comment elle le vit mais j'avais remarqué depuis longtemps que Mme Hudson était une femme intuitive, et avec les années qui s'étaient écoulés depuis notre emménagement, elle nous connaissait bien, Holmes et moi, sans doute mieux que nous le pensions, sa voix pris une tournure concerné lorsqu'elle reprit :

« Oh vous vous êtes déjà parlé et cela ne s'est pas passé très bien passé »

Je tentai de sourire mais mon sourire me parut vide de sens. Je descendis les escaliers, sans même aller dans le salon dont la porte était fermée, je décidai d'aller voir l'état de mon patient.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, son médecin m'informa qu'il avait frôlé la mort, voyant mon inquiétude il continua :

« Sans vous il serait mort sans doute, pour un simple médecin vos compétences sont qualifiés, cela change de certain médecin qui sont des charlatans »

Je tentai de sourire et le remercia. Je rendis visite à mon patient, qui me sourit en me voyant entre, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Il était toujours pale et fatigué mais son regard montré qu'il avait de la force en lui.

« Merci Docteur, je vous serez éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie »

Je souris rassuré et m'approcha de lui, sa femme était assise dans un siège prés de son lit et elle lui tenait la main. Ses traits du visage révélaient un état de fatigue, son chignon état à moitié défait et sa robe violette était chiffonnée mais pourtant j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne l'avais vu plus heureuse qu'en cet instant.

« C'est mon métier ne vous inquiétez pas, il faudra vous reposez maintenant. Le médecin m'a dit que demain vous pourriez retournez chez vous auprès de vos enfants »

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle et ne vous inquiétez je tenterais cette fois-ci de prévenir les symptômes d'une crise, ainsi je vous dérangerais à des heures plus humaines Docteur »

Pendant une fraction de seconde je pensai à Holmes et me remémorai la scène violente qu'il y avait eu à mon retour. Son épouse se releva se son siège toujours en serrant la main se son mari et sa voix inquiète interrompit mes pensées :

« Allez-vous bien Docteur ? Vous semblez fatigué tout d'un coup »

« Oui très bien. De plus, ne vous inquiétez pas à l'heure à laquelle vous avez besoin de moi, je suis votre médecin depuis des années maintenant alors appelez-moi dès qu'il le faut, je suis nullement dérangé lorsqu' un patient a besoin de moi »

Il me sourit et hocha la tête. Apres avoir parlé de ses enfants quelques instants, je pris congé laissant le couple seul. Pendant le trajet de retour, je sentais la fatigue s'abattre sur moi, m'empêchant de penser avec cohérence sur ce matin, seul les mots et les regards me revenaient à l'esprit.

En rentrant, je pris plus de temps qu'il en faut pour retirer mon manteau chapeau et posé mon parapluie. Je voulais faire abstraction à la nervosité qui monté en moi. Je montai les escaliers lentement pour me préparer à la confrontation mais lorsque j'allai dans notre salon il était vide. Après quelques minutes, Mme Hudson me dit en me servant mon déjeuner

« Mr Holmes s'est absenté tôt ce matin »

Je hochai la tête et tenta de penser à autre chose. Je passer mon après-midi à lire les journaux et une revue médicale qui parler d'un nouveau domaine considéré comme une para-science inauguré par un certain Freud. Ensuite je rangeai mes notes, je n'avais pas encore fini de rédiger l'affaire des diamants volé mais Holmes hésiter encore à publier l'affaire.

IL était 19 heure lorsque Je montai dans ma chambre, Holmes n'était toujours pas rentré mais cela ne me surprenais pas réellement, il lui arrivait souvent de rentrer tard lorsqu'il était sur quelque chose. Etrangement, je m'endormis facilement et rapidement, je n'eus même pas conscience de fermer les yeux pour tomber dans les bras de de Morphée.

Le lendemain, je me levai vers 8 heures, c'était dimanche. Apres m'être préparé, je descendis dans le salon. Holmes n'était pas encore levé. Je m'assis sur une chaise que j'avais rapproché de la fenêtre et l'ouvris pour laisser passer une légère brise agréable qui caresser mon visage. Je me mis à fermer les yeux pour en profiter pleinement et laisser mon esprit vagabondé librement en faisant abstraction aux même pensées qui tourner en moi depuis hier.

Je repris conscience de la réalité en entendant la porte de la chambre de Holmes s'ouvrir, je vis qu'il était 9 heures passé de quelques minutes. Nos regard se croisa une fraction de second, je détournai le mien et ferma la fenêtre, connaissant la sensibilité de Holmes au froid, c'était un geste qui tenait plus de reflexe que d'une réelle réflexion sur son bien-être.

Il se mit à table en entendant les pas de Mme Hudson montait le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle posa le plateau sur la table pour allumer la cheminée, elle me regarda pour me dire :

« Allons bon Docteur, ne faites pas comme Mr Holmes, hier vous n'avez quasiment rien avalé, il vous faut prendre des force »

Je me leva et m assis à table pour clore la discussion, puis après nous avoir jeter un regard mi inquiet mi tendre elle sorti nous laissant tous les deux avec un silence pesant .

Apres qu'il prit une gorgé e de thé et sans même me regarder il me dit avec le même ton calme

« Hier en rentrant, j eu la désagréable surprise de ne pas vous voir endormis sur le sofa, d'habitude lorsque je rentre tard vous veillez »

Je levai le regard vers lui, il posa le sien sur moi. D'une voix neutre je lui répondis

« Vous n'êtes plus un enfant Holmes, et vous n'étiez pas sous ma garde, si vous voulez rentrer à des heures incongrues, faite comme bon vous semble »

Apres quelque instant de calme alors que son regard me toisa, sans doute ne s'attendais il pas à une réplique venant de ma part, il me dit comme sur un ton presque autoritaire :

« Mangez, je ne suis pas d'humeur a appelez un médecin si vous faite un malaise »

Agacé, je repoussai l'assiette en avant lui faisant comprendre que je me moquais de ses remarques et que je ne toucherai rien à l'assiette. Je me leva je n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'il m'avait déjà pris le poignet puis d'un ton impatient qu'il utilisait très rarement avec moi mais avec le étrangers qui l agacé au plus haut point il me dit :

« A quoi jouez-vous Watson? Je n'ai nulle envie que nous disputions »

Enervé par son arrogance, en essayant de me libérer de sa prise ferme, je lui répondis en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Mais nous nous sommes déjà disputé, alors peu importe qu'il y en est une autre. Que croyez-vous que je vais faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé après les atrocités que vous m'avez dites ? »

Puis je tenter de reprendre mon calme et me tourna face à lui en laissant les mots sortir de ma bouche

« Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ... Pour votre fidèle chien ? Pour un vulgaire meuble ? Quoi ? Hier je n'étais pas là à vous attendre comme l'idiot que je suis d'habitude et vous étiez senti vexé pour cette baliverne…dois-je être à vos petits soins ? Aurais-je du rester auprès de vous ce soir-là à vous regarder et laissez un patient mourir pour ne pas à supporter cette crise de violence que vous m'avez faite hier? Est-cela que j'aurais dû faire pour que nous nous ne disputions pas ? »

Son regard était à la fis froid et exaspéré, il se rapprocha de moi et me dit en serrant un peu plus fort ma poignet :

« Vous saviez a quoi vous en tenir lorsque vous étiez venus revivre avec moi et jusqu' a présent cela ne vous dérangez en rien… certes mes propos d'avant hier été disproportionnés mais ne remettant pas tout en cause à cause de cela »

Je souris exaspéré par sa trop grande confiance en lui :

« Une amitié se remet en cause à chaque jour, rien n'est acquis Mr Holmes, et si cela signifie que je dois quitter ce lieu, je le ferais. Vous être trop imbus de votre personne. Des propos disproportionnés ? Est-ce cela pour vous ? Une dispute comme une autre alors que vous m'avez blessé ? »

Je tentai de me reprendre pour ne pas laisser les émotions me submerger. J'avais beau lui intimé de me libérez, il me serra plus fort le poignet et me bloqua contre la table pour ne pas que je m'échappe :

« Vous ne partirez pas Watson et si vous le faites ne prenez pas cette dispute comme excuse car la réalité serais moins glorieuse pour vous. Vous ne partiez pas vous fuirez comme vous l'avez fait la première fois »

Enervé je me mis à rire :

« Ah oui ? Et dites-moi donc ce que je fui, dites le moi ! »

A ce moment, nous étions si proches que je sentais son souffle froid sur mon visage

« Moi. »

A ces mots je sentis mon cœur rater un battement et je le regardai choqué. Mes mains tremblèrent à nouveau, je réessayai de partir mais il me serra mon poignet :

« Non, vous n'irons nulle part tentez de cacher ces larmes comme vous l'avez fait avant hier »

Je le regardai choqué, alors il leva sa main mais s'arrêta devant mon visage et son ton était presque solennel lorsqu'il me dit :

« Vous m'êtes précieux Watson et à chaque fois qu'il est question de vous, je deviens incohérent et fous »

Surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi, il continua d'une voix douce et apaisante mais abaisser sa main de mon visage :

« Mes propos étaient abjectes et toute ma vie je les regretterais de les avoir dit…toute ma vie, je sentirais une douleur au plus profond de moi-même pour vous avoir blessé de la sorte.»

Je ne sus quoi dire, touché malgré moi par Holmes, il fit un pas de plus, j'eu du mal à respirer par cette intimité et je sentis la chaleur de mon corps augmenta violement. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et son ton était celui qu'il utiliser il me parler de chose personnelles :

« J'essaye d'être patient Watson mais vous le savez que ma patience n'est pas mon fort, Ne me rendez pas plus fou Watson, je vous en conjure, cessons cette dispute. Je vous présente ... » puis il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour fixer son regard dans le mien comme pour me prouver qu'il était sincère et honnête :

« Mes excuses mon cher Watson»

Alors que je n eu pas le temps de complètement assimiler les mots qu'il venait de me dire, il se pencha vers moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la commissure miennes, ce geste ne dura à peine qu'une fraction de second et pourtant tout mon corps ressenti des frissons. Je n'étais même pas sûr que cela soit la réalité mais plutôt le fruit de mon imagination. Ce geste avait été si doux, jamais une caresse ne m'avait mis dans un tel état.

Puis comme si il ne s'était rien passé, il se recula de moi mais nous étions encore prés et il me dit d'une voix sérieuse :

« Votre réponse »

Ne comprenant plus de quoi il été question, je ne prononçai pas un mot et je pense que je devais avoir l'air d'être complétement perdu car il me répéta impatiemment cette fois ci

« Acceptez-vous mes excuses Watson ? »

Gêné je tentai de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même rapidement :

« Les mots que vous m'avez dit m'ont fait du mal. »

Il me regarda avec une pointe d'inquiétude, enfin ce que je pris pour de l'inquiétude, mais je continuai :

« Vous savez que depuis…_sa_ disparition je n'ai plus eu aucune relation avec une femme »

Holmes se rapprocha de moi et continua de me regarder. Je soupirai et passa une main sur mon visage :

« J'étais tellement perdu et épuisé en rentrant ce matin-là, lorsque je vous ai vu encore éveillé, je me suis inquiété au point que j'en avais oubli mon épuisement...Certes j'aurais dû vous laisser un mot mais sur le moment je n' ai pas pensé ... je n'ai jamais voulu vous inquiétez de la sorte Holmes »

Je m'appuyai sur la table de derrière et baisa un instant les yeux en pensant à ce que je lui avais dit, ma culpabilité n'avais cessé de me hanter toute la journée d'hier :

« Et les atrocités que je vous ai dit sont loin de la vérité ... Vous n'êtes pas une machine Holmes, vous avez tellement fait pour les autres …et pour moi »

Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir traité Holmes ainsi, lui qui m'avait fait confiance comme jamais il ne l'avais fait avec quiconque. Alors qu'il remarqua que je m'égarai dans mes pensées, il posa une main sur mon avant-bras pour me faire revenir dans la réalité

« Watson, ne vous en voulez pas »

Je souris gêné et lui dit avec un air plus léger :

« Je vous pardonne Holmes mais ... je vous en conjure ne recommencez plus. Je ne veux plus jamais être traité de la sorte, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter »

Il me regarda quelques instants et hocha la tête, je me rassis et lui aussi, puis il me dit :

« Mangez mon cher ami et chassez cette mine faible et pâle, reprenez vos couleurs »

Gêné je lui souris et mangea les œufs brouillés qui avaient refroidis mais qui me sembla être le plat le plus délicieux que je ne n'ai jamais mangé après ces derniers jours, alors que je buvais mon thé à la fin du repas il me dit avec le ton qu'il prenait lorsqu'il réfléchissait en regardant par la fenêtre :

« Malheureusement, c'est une manière de parler, certaines personnes puissantes de milieu plus ou moins trouble, en grande partie la pègre, voudrait me voir mort ou au moins me faire mal d'une manière ou d'une autre »

Attendant la suite, je posai ma tasse et l'observa, voyant son regard brillé d'une lueur sombre et tourmenté, il continua en abandonnant la vue de dehors pour me regarder

« La seule manière qu'il aurait pour me faire du mal serait qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit ...cela je ne me le pardonnerai jamais et j'en deviendrai sans doute fou ...c'est pour cela que je n'apprécie guère vos retards lorsque vous rentrait de votre cabinet ou de vos visites ou lorsque vous ne me prévenez pas de vos absences »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ses propos, le silence revint et sans que je comprenne la raison qui me pousser à parler, j'ouvris la bouche pour prononcer un seul mot

« Merci »

Il me regarda surpris par ma réaction puis il se mit à sourire d'un air narquois. Gêné je détournai le regard et termina de boire mon thé. Puis Holmes se leva et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Je fis de même en m'asseyant sur le mien. La cheminée avait complétement réchauffé notre salon et je profitai de cette ambiance chaleureuse.

Nous parlâmes de sujet plus léger, il m'expliqua que son absence d'hier soir était dû à une affaire liée à la pègre sicilienne à mon tour je lui parlai de mon patient. D'habitude, il trouvait ennuyeux mes bavardages sur mon cabinet et sur mes patients mais cette fois ci il se tût et ne dit pas une seule réflexion agacée, il écouta silencieusement et lorsque j'eu finis mon histoire par la visite à mon patient à l'hôpital, il hocha silencieusement la tête.

Toutefois j'eu droit à ce même sourire amusé de la part de Holmes toute la journée.

_Je sais je n'ai pas tenu mes délais mais j'ai tellement de truc à l'esprit… J'ai vu Skyfall hier et ce film est juste génial ! Je le conseille vraiment de le voir en VO. Je ne vais pas commencer à parler de la relation de 007 et de Q. Je pense que je vais passer mon weekend à lire des fics sur eux deux._

_J'espère que vous avait appréciez ce chapitre, qui m'a aussi bien torturé à corriger._


End file.
